The New Fledgling
by Mclovesyou
Summary: A powerful new Fledgling moves to the House of Night and things start to change. Will Neferet use her to create a war with Humans? Can Zoey save her? I am not good with summaries so the full summary is on the first page so please read and review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Intro-A new Fledgling (Alice) moves to the House of Night and things start to change. She has a lot in common with Zoey including the guys Zoey likes. Will Neferet turn Alice away from Nyx before Zoey and her friends can save her? This is before Kalona rises and is when they are all still in school. Aphrodite is a fledgling (again) and Stark is still alive. Stevie Rae is still a Red Vampire controlling the Red Fledglings and she is still a secret to the school.  
****Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

"Alice, get up! You don't want to be late for your last day of school!" My mother screamed out at me from behind my door. "Fine." I got up and took a shower before getting dressed in my favourite pair of jeans and a cute tank top. My long, blonde, curly hair was especially cute this morning as they waved down along my back. I put on my usual make-up and threw them into my bag before running down stairs to eat.

Mum had already set up my count chocula and brown pop. My favourite breakfast which I have almost every morning. "Melinda rang this morning; she said to meet her at her locker this morning." Mum said into the awkward silence. "Ok." I replied. I finished my breakfast, fixed my hair and make-up, grabbed my bag and ran to my car.

I turned on the radio and the weather man said there was going to be rain today. "Great, it rains for my last day of year 10." I drove to school and went straight to Melinda's locker. "Rob!" I stared into my ex-boyfriends eyes as he stood next to Melinda, my best friend.

"Please forgive me Ali." He looked awful. I felt sorry for the guy but he cheated on me! "Come on Alice, what else does he have to do to get your forgiveness?" Melinda even looked sad. "Come with me to the party tonight?" He asked me sweetly. "Fine," He ran over to me and hugged me tightly so I hugged back. I mean Rob was hot and he could be really sweet most of the time.

He kissed my forehead when Alanna (the girl who he made out with at a party) walked buy giving Rob a flirty smile but Rob turned away to me and gave her no attention. "Yay! This is like a happily ever after fairytale for you two!" Melinda couldn't help but scream at us which means the whole school will know we are back together within 20 minutes.

"I guess so." I said into the silence. We walked off to my first class hand in hand with Mel on my right and Rob on my left. We said put goodbyes before heading to out next classes and unfortunately, Alanna was in mine. "Alice, I hope I didn't cause you and Rob to brake up." Obviously, she didn't hear the news yet.

"You didn't. Rob admitted he was using you because Rob was using you as a rebound after our fight. But we worked everything out now." I said rudely but couldn't help smiling. "Rob wasn't using me! He's using you! We're secretly dating and obviously you are way too big of a slut to notice! You're a dumb bitch!" She yelled out at me not noticing that the teacher was in the room. "Alanna, after school detention for a week!" I couldn't help but smile and giggle.

After class, I met Rob and Mel at out usual table and started talking about how Alanna got detention. I looked up from laughing to see a tracker from the House of Night school standing in front of out table. He pointed at me and said my name before touching my head. My vision started going black and blurry until I fainted into Rob's hands. (Well I'm guessing they were Rob's hands.)

I woke up in a strange place, guessing it is the House of Night school. "Alice, Alice! Oh my god, you're awake!" I heard Mel cry as I opened my eyes. "Yeah." I said confused. "Alice, I am Neferet, The high priestess of the House of Night." I looked at Neferet and she looked beautiful, long brown hair and her tattoo's looked amazing.

"Hi, I'm Zoey Redbird, your roommate." I gave her a wave and a "hi" to be polite. "Mel, what happened to Rob?" I asked my best friend as everyone had confused looks. "He left; his sister was in a car accident." She answered. "Is she alright? I've got to go see her." I tried to get off the bed I was on, but Neferet pushed me back down and told me to get some rest.

"Alice, your old life is over; your human life is over. You have to accept that and accept the fact that so are your old friends. They are apart of your old life, you are now a fledgling at the House of Night. Sleep well my child, and come see me if you need anything." I nodded as she left the room leaving Zoey and Mel in the room with me.

"Where's mum?" I asked Mel. "I drove you to your house and she was shocked and she stayed at her home. She didn't want to see you. I'm really sorry." She came over and hugged me as I started crying. "My mum and I were so close. How could she do this to me?" I asked slowly. "I don't know Ali."

"Z, I heard you where getting a new room-" 2 guys came running into my room. "Alice, this is Damien and his boyfriend Jack." Zoey introduced them one at a time. We all exchanged hellos and then 2 girls came in the room as well. "Damien, we couldn't get a hold of Stev-" Jeesh, can no one finish a sentence around here! "That must be your new roommate taking Stevie Rae's place."

"Yes, her name is Alice and her friend Melinda, and this is Shaunee and Erin. Otherwise known as 'The Twins,'" We all shared hellos before an overweight orange cat walked into the room. "Nala! There you are." Zoey said as Nala jumped on her.

* * *

**Please review my chapter and i hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Melinda left and surprisingly all my stuff was here. I went through my closet and then took a shower. "Hey Alice, do you want to come down and have dinner with us?" I heard Zoey ask me from outside the door of the bathroom. "OK, when?" I replied back to her. "Like, in a few minutes." Crap! I jumped out of the shower and dried my body then dried my hair.

I got dressed and walked out and Zoey was doing her make-up. I quickly brushed my hair and put on some mascara and lip gloss and we hurried out of our room before I bumped into a beautiful blonde fledgling. "Sorry," I quickly said and Zoey turned back to lookat me. "Aphrodite, be nice!" Zoey snapped at her.

"It's OK, so you're the new fledgling on campus?" She asked me. "Yeah, I got here today." I said. "Nice, you know you would easily fit in with the nerd herd." She said before walking off. "Nerd herd?" I asked Zoey. "It's my group; she calls us the nerd herd." I nodded and we kept on walking.

"Erik," Zoey said before he kissed her. "This is my new roommate, Alice. This is Erik, my boyfriend." Ok that means he is totally off-limits. "Hi, I'm also the drama professor, are you taking drama?" He asked me. "Yeah so you must be Professor Night, right?" He laughed before nodding and said, "Yeah, but you can call me Erik." I nodded and smiled at the two of them.

We walked off to a table where I recognised the twins, Damien and Jack where sitting. "Hey Z," Damien started, "The twins are thinking about sneaking out to a show sale tomorrow and skipping class and the need to be covered and I'm not covering them!" Jack hit Damien's arm and then Jack said, "Hey Alice! I remember when I was new how weird this place was, but it gets better."

"Good, everyone staring at me is kind of freaking me out. I mean everyone looks at me like I'm some freak from the circus." I sat down as they laughed and then Erin (if I am remembering right) handed me a mirror. "What's this for?" Have you seen your tattoo? I mean really, they're simply gorgeous, no one has every seen tattoo like that before." I opened the little mirror and studied my tattoo.

"Alice, do you want to come shopping with us tomorrow night?" Shaunee asked me. "I'd love to but it's going to be my first day or night or whatever you call it." I took a bite of my garlic bread and looked up and Zoey was gone. I looked behind me the outside and saw her.

"What's Zoey doing outside?" I asked. "She's outside?" The twins asked together. They then looked where I was looking and Erin said, "I can't see anything." "Ditto, twin." Shaunee said again. "How can you not see her, she's right outside the window." I asked. "I think you got a gift from Nyx Alice!" Damien said happily.

"You can see extra well, like I can't even see her and I have the best vision." He had a huge grin on his face. "I think you might be," Shauneestarted. "Totally right Damien!" Erin finished. Zoey walked back in and looked confused when everyone else was looking excitedly at me. "What did I miss?" Zoey said.

"We think we just figured out Alice's gift." She sat down next to me. "What can she do?" She asked sounding just as excited as the twins. "She can see extremely well. I mean she could see you and none of us could!" Jack said. "It's not that big of a deal. It's probably not even a gift from Nyx." I said it sounding like I had way too much confidence in what I was saying.

"Where did you see me? Who was I with?" She asked all of us. "You where just outside that window near that old oak tree and you were talking to Erik, actually you were-" She cut me off and whispered not to tell what she was doing. "That definitely sounds like a gift from Nyx, it may not be much but it still is something.

"Guys, we got to practice for the ritual tomorrow night, Alice, want to come?" I nodded and we all walked off into Nyx's temple. "Alice, can you just hold this candle for a minute." Zoey asked me politely. "Sure, I grabbed the red candle and Shaunee whispered "Fire, I need to you to light my candle for a second," And then she flicked her fingers over to me and the candle lit and I felt warm and weird. But weird in a good way.

"Fire, you can go now." She whispered again and the candle went out. "How did you do that, whispering 'fire, I need you to light up my candle for a second' and then whispering 'fire you can go now.' Do you like control fire or something?" I asked as they all looked amazed. "How did you hear her, even I didn't hear her?" Erin asked. "But you are way closer to her than me, how could you have not heard her?" I asked.

"Maybe you can hear and see things that a far away a lot better than us as a gift from Nyx and an affinity for fire by the looks of it." Damien repeated. "An affinity for fire? What do you mean?" I asked. "Lets test her!" Erin said. "Command fire to light the candle than flick your fingers in the candle's direction." Shaunee finished.

* * *

**Please review my chapter, hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Oh. Crap. What the hell am I suppose to do!?! "Umm…fire, I co-command y-you to lig-light th-the candle." I stuttered. I flicked my fingers over to where the candle was and it automatically lit up sending warmth and relaxation to everyone in the room. "Wow, Shaunee looks like you got some competition!" Shaunee stared at me before laughing.

"I do-don't want to be co-competition to y-you." I stuttered again totally embarrassing myself. "Don't worry Alice, your not," Shaunee started, "Shaunee doesn't really like competitions anyway so you're safe." Erin finished. I smiled at Shaunee then at Erin.

"What else can you do Alice?" Zoey's voice scared me and I jumped. "Umm…I don't know." I slowly answered. "Let's," Erin started, "Test!" Shaunee finished. "Do they always do that?" I asked laughing. Everyone nodded and laughed with me beside the twins.

Zoey handed me the Blue candle representing Water and lit it. IT zapped my fingers and Erin caught it. "Aww…" I said before Stark walked in. "What are we all doing?" He looked over at me and smiled a cute cocky smile. "Alice had a gift, she can see and hear especially well and we are testing to see if she has any affinities and so far she has an affinity for fire." Zoey explained.

My phone went off in my pocket without me noticing and the twins started giggling, "Alice," Shaunee started, "Your pants are vibrating!" Erin finished in between giggles. "Oh," I grabbed my phone from my pocket and sighed when I saw Mel's number and then saying I had a text.

_Hey Ali, _

_What is it like being a vampire?_

_R u going 2 break up with Rob?_

_R there any cute guys?_

_Do u have friends?_

_Luv ya, Mel._

Erin grabbed my phone from me and started reading it out. When she said the second question everyone stopped laughing and turned to me. "He's human, right?" Damien asked. "Yeah, I was go-going to br-break up with him, I just…his si-sister had an ac-accident." I hate when I stutter! "Hmm…that reminds me Z, Heath wanted you." We all glared at Zoey, "Who is Heath?" I asked slowly. "I imprinted with him." She answered. "He is her human boyfriend."

"I thought Erik was your boyfr-" Jack cut me off. "OK he is but, an imprint makes both the vampire or fledgling and the human feel sexual pleasure that a vampire cannot give another vampire." Jack started explaining but I tuned out of his 'imprinting' lecture and grabbed my phone back from Shaunee and texted back.

_Hey Mel,_

_I am going 2 break up with Rob, I have 2._

_And there r cute guys here and I mean hot guys!_

_I am hanging out with Zoey's group, they r really nice._

_Luv ya too and miss u heaps, Ali._

It was nice to know that Mel didn't hate me after becoming a vampire. It was also nice to know that Zoey and her friends accepted me so easily. Zoey handed me the Air candle and lit it. This also stung my fingers and flew to Damien where he caught it.

Zoey handed me the last candle, which was a green candle representing Earth. She lit it and surprisingly it stayed in my hands. They scent of freshly mowed lawn and the sound of happy birds chirping in the trees filled the room. It was amazing. I suddenly felt more relaxed then I had ever felt in my life.

"Freaking," Shaunee started, "Amazing!" Erin finished. I blew out the candle then Zoey asked to talk to the twins and Damien. Jack left to go get all the stuff they needed for tomorrow night's ritual leaving one hot Stark and me in the room alone together.

I looked up at him and our eyes connected. His sparkled in the candlelight making me want him. We stared into each other's eyes until he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Would you like to go out some tomorrow night Alice?" He smiled his cocky, flirty smile that made me smile back and say, "Yes, I would love to." We stared into each other's eyes until we heard everyone walking back into the room.

"Alice, there has never been a Vampire fledgling with an affinity for 2 elements and have another gift from Nyx. You are the first, just like Z, having an affinity for all five elements. And Z, we never tested Spirit." Damien said to me then to Zoey. "I don't think I am ready to zapped again, but we can try if you want to Zoey?"

"Alice, you can call me Z, just like all my friends do." I nodded and then Shaunee spoke up. "And Stark, if you don't have anything better to do, you can go now." Stark turned to me and told me that he would pick me up from my dorm at 9pm. Everyone stared at us in disbelief until Zoey spoke.

"I have to go," She said before walking out the door. "I'll go, you guys stay here." Damien said before following Zoey out the door. "What," Erin started. "The hell!?!" Shaunee finished. "Did Stark ask you out when we were gone?" Shaunee asked her own question. I nodded and they gave me angry looks.

"Stark and Zoey kissed a few days ago, she is in to him. You can't go out with him!" Erin followed out the door. "I guess you hate me too, right?" I said not looking at Shaunee. "I am angry, but I guess no one explained that part to you, so Erin will forgive you soon. But I got to go help her." Shaunee left me and ran out the door.

* * *

**Please review my chapter and I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I went for a walk trying to avoid the room I share with Zoey. She was hurt because I hurt her. Well Stark did too. Maybe I should just wait outside somewhere until she is asleep and then go inside. But how will I know if she is asleep? Actually, I think I might go talk to Neferet, she did say anytime.

I knocked on the door before I heard her say "Come in my child." Freaky. I opened the door and walked in. "What is on your mind Alice?" Wait a minute; Zoey said she can read minds. "I thought you could read minds…" Crap! I just had to blurt it out, didn't I? "Well yes, but for some reason there are a few fledglings who I cannot read there minds for unknown reasons."

"OK, well Zoey and her group took me down to get ready for some ritual thing tomorrow night and they tested me for affinities. They think I might have an affinity for the elements Fire and Earth. They also think my gift from Nyx is to see and hear exceptionally well." I just explained everything they told me to my mentor and high priestess.

"Amazing, did you try all of the five elements?" She asked politely. "We didn't try spirit." I answered. "Let's try it now." She said smiling. I nodded and she gave me a candle and said some stuff that I really wasn't listening to and once again the candle zapped my fingers and went flying.

"Now you can say, you have tried all of the elements, now my child, what did you say your gift from Nyx was and how did you get it?" She asked me. "Well we where sitting eating dinner last night and Zoey went outside with Erik and no one else could see them and I could see them perfectly. And then just before we were setting up the room in Nyx's temple and I heard everything everyone said when people standing right next to them didn't." I explained.

"That's a very helpful gift my child, don't underestimate it. You are one of the few fledglings at the school who has a gift from Nyx and an affinity for an element or in your case 2 elements." She sounded and looked so wise while she was explaining that Nyx only gives some fledgling's gift's that can be an affinity for an element.

After the talk I thanked my high priestess than left. I walked back up to the girl's dorm and saw the group watching TV including Zoey so it was safe for me to go upstairs into out room. I gave them a wave hoping everything would be fine between us and walked upstairs.

I stopped in front of the door to our dorm and sighed. I heard people in it so I opened the door immediately to see Aphrodite and a white fluffy cat on my bed. "Zoey told me you were coming up soon." She said. "She told me about your gifts and she wanted me to tell you about mine." She started talking about how she has visions of dangerous places with a death in each one.

"Wow that would get annoying." I said stupidly. "Yeah, it does, but I get used to it. So anyway, she also told me that she is sorry for running out before and the rest you need to talk to her about." She picked up her cat and walked out the door. There was a message on my bed which had my name printed on it.

_Alice, _

_I am Stevie Rae, Zoey's best friend._

_I am a red vampire, the first of my kind._

_Zoey told me about you, about all your gifts_

_I give you luck and hope for one hell of an adventure._

_Zoey is very nice and so are the twins and Damien and Jack._

_Be yourself to them and they will love you for it._

_Stevie Rae Johnson._

I put the note in my night stand drawer and went into the bathroom. I had a new tattoo added on my face. My tattoo was different to everyone else's, it was a crescent moon turned to the side with 5 dots under it. There was also one reflecting it above it, making the tattoo look even better. I also noticed how much paler I had become.

I shut the door behind me and took a long hot shower. I got out after a while of just standing in the shower. "Maybe I should go for a walk?" I said to myself. "Can I come?" Stark scared the hell out of me because I didn't hear him come in my room. "I talked to Zoey, she's a little mad at me but she is fine with you." He said when I walked out.

"I don't know, it hurt her a lot to see us together." I said sounding unsure. "Look, she has 2 boyfriends already, so honestly, you shouldn't care if she gets upset at us because we might be together," He grabbed me and looked into my eyes. I stared back trying to find an answer until I said, "Yes, you can come with me." He smiled his cocky smile that made him even hotter and he put his right arm around me pulling me into him.

He bent down and kissed me. I thought our first kiss was going to be tomorrow and a little awkward but it was amazing. The kiss deepened when I threw my arms around his neck, pushing our bodies to touch. I backed off him when I heard Zoey's voice and quickly ran over to my mirror where I was doing my hair.

She walked in with the twins and they all shut up when they saw Stark in our room. "We're going for a walk, we'll be back soon." Stark said to them. I grabbed my phone and waved goodbye before Stark grabbed my hand and we walked out of our room. I looked back at the closed door and heard "I told her about the kiss." And "She's got to be insane." And then "Z, are you OK, remember you have Erik and Heath." Shaunee stood up for me.

"What is it?" Stark said quietly. "I was just listening to what they have to say, let's go." He nodded and we walked off hand in hand. "You know, they will get used to the idea. Just give them some time." I turned back to see Erik standing there. "So you don't hate me? That makes 2 and a half." They both laughed for a minute before realising I said 'and a half.'"

"Who is the half?" Stark said before Erik could. "Shaunee, she is a little pissed but she kind of stood up for me earlier, so that's how she became the half." I explained. "I never would have picked Shaunee to stick up for you like this; I always thought it would have been Erin." Erik said.

* * *

**Please review my chapter and I hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Erik left and walked into our room when Stark and I left again for our walk. "You know, the twins already disliked me before this. It's not all you fault." He reassured me. "Really? What did you do to make them _dislike _you?" I asked before giggling. "Well, they just thought I was cute but a jerk. Zoey on the oth-" He was cut off by a human running.

"Heath, she's in her room, and this is her new roommate, Alice." Stark pointed to me before continuing, "Alice, this is Heath, Zoey's human boyfriend. And do you mind telling me how you got in here?" He asked him. "I drew a mark on before," He lifted his hoodie and we saw a fake draw-on mark on his head.

I giggled as we walked off and left the girl's dorm. "He needs to practise drawing mar's on himself." I quietly said. Stark chuckled and I smiled before we stopped. "I see you two have gown very fondly of each other." Her voice broke off my giggles and I looked up to see Neferet.

"Yes we have," Stark said simply. I smiled up at her as she smiled back down at me. "Alice, your schedule has been re-arranged. Here is your new one." I looked down at it to see I had Vampire Sociology 101 first. Spanish 101 was second. Dram 101 then Fencing was fourth. I had never done fencing before. This will be interesting. After, I have literature 101 and then for my last class, I had equestrian studies.

I have never even touched a horse in my life and now I will be every day for 4 years until I complete the change or die. Sounds like fun! "Well, if I can remember correctly, you have vamp soc 101 with Zoey, fencing with Damien, literature 101 with me and equestrian studies with Zoey, again." "Well won't that be interesting." I said sarcastically.

"And here, take this. You will need it soon Alice." Neferet handed me a bag. I looked in the bag to see a bunch of cat supplies. "What's this fo-" I looked up and she was gone. "What's in it?" Stark asked curiously. "Cat supplies." I answered. "Ooh, looks like you're getting a cat." He said laughing.

"Come on Ali, it'll be fun! Wait, I can call you Ali, can't I?" He looked hilarious, like if he did anything wrong to me, I would brake. Its great how I can read guys I barely even know. Let alone date guys I barely even know. I looked up into his eyes trying to be serious, smiled said yes and laughed.

"We kept walking until I saw a little kitty following us. "Do you know that cat?" I asked Stark while looking back at it. "No, I've never even seen it. Cute cat though." He replied. "Yeah, it is." We kept on walking and the cat kept on following. I finally stopped, turned around and it jumped up into my arms.

"Strange. Who do you belong to little kitty?" I asked the cat in my arms. It looked up at me and then Stark spoke. "I think it chose you." I looked up at Stark before replying. "What do you mean chose me?" I asked him. "Well here, fledglings or vampires don't choose their cat, the cat chooses them." He explained.

So it is possible that cat chose me or just thinks I am its owner. "Plus, it doesn't have a collar so it chose you." "You were right, I am getting a cat." I said happily. "Do you have a cat?" I asked him. "No, a dog, Duchess." Aww…he had a dog. I love dogs, and cats.

"The only dog in the House of Night. She comes with me to every House of Night I go to." What did he just say? "You mean, you move schools? And your dog goes with you?" I know I sounded upset. He turned to me and stared into my eyes before answering. "I did but now that I have a life here, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled which made me smile and realise what he just said.

"Come on," Stark grabbed the bag of cat supplies and continued. "What are you going to name her?" He asked me. "I think Mimi." He smiled and said, "Mimi, that's cute. Now we should get little Mimi back to her new home." He said before we started walking back to my dorm.

"Hey Alice, Stark. Who's the little cat?" Zoey asked me politely. "Mimi. She chose me after I got my new schedule from Neferet." I added. "Nice, let's just hope Nala and Mimi get along." We all laughed together which was good. Stark kissed me on the forehead before we said goodbye and he walked off.

"I'm sorry about upsetting you earlier Zoey, I really didn't mean to." I started apologizing to her. "That's fine. I'm the one who should be apologizing after over-reacting." She said. "Yeah, and we are really sorry too." The twins said together. "So all is forgiven?" I asked. "Yeah." They all said together.

"So, I have 2 classes with you Zoey-" She cut me off. "Z is fine." She laughed and I continued, "I have first and last classes with you Z and fencing with Damien. Speaking of Damien, does he hate me?" I asked curiously. "No, he doesn't. He was just concerned about Z. You really have nothing to be worried about Alice. And what did we hear Stark call you when he left?" Shaunee asked. "Ali, Mel, my human bestie gave me that nickname when we met in year 3." I explained. "Well Ali, you met Heath, right?" I nodded to Z when she said his name.

"I think I know him from my old school." I admitted. "Yeah, he said something about knowing you as Rob's old girlfriend. They played football together." She explained. "Crap! I've got to break up with him. Should I text or ring?" They twins looked at me before saying, "Text if it is way too hard to hear his voice for the last time," Erin said. "Or ring if you think you can handle it."

* * *

**Please review my chapter and I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I decided to ring Rob even though I might end up crying. I dialled his number and he answered on the first ring giving me no time to think about what I was going to say.

"Hey Ali," He said into his phone.

"Hey Rob, How's Em-Emily?" I asked concerned for his sister.

"She's good, she has a broken leg and bruises and scratches. Why did you stutter?"

"I'm…I'm…I-we…we ca-can't be to-together anymore." I continued to stutter.

"But we just got back together?" He sounded sad.

"Yeah, I-I know. But I'm a fle-fledgling now." He was silent after I spoke.

"Ok, I'll never forget you; promise you'll visit at least once a year? Like at Christmas or something?" He asked sounding like he was crying.

"Yeah, I promise. Send my love to your family, especially Emily. And give Mel and mum a hug for me." I said to him (thankfully) without stuttering.

"Will do, can we still text?" He asked.

"Yeah, but only text me after 8pm. That's when I get out of class." The twins looked at me like I had just made a huge mistake in fashion.

"I got to go. Bye." He didn't sound totally bummed out, but he still did sound a little bummed out.

"Bye." I said before hanging up my phone and turning around to see the three of them staring at me.

"Texting isn't a good thing to do when you are a fledgling. Especially if you are texting your human boyfriend." Shaunee said. "It's only bad if you text people from your human life. People you loved, unless they are family." Erin added. "So Z gets away with having a human boyfriend, and I can't text my human ex-boyfriend every once in a while?" I said sarcastically. They all nodded and laughed.

"I went to see Neferet after the Stark incident." I said. They all turned at me and glared. "What?" I asked. "Did she read your mind?" Shaunee asked. "Did she know what you needed?" Erin asked. "Hold on, let Ali have time to answer." Z said supportively. "Ok Shaunee, I don't think she could read my mind and she didn't know what I wanted. Next question." I said. "What makes you think she can't read your mind?" Z asked. "Because when I walked in she asked me what was on my mind. Than I told her that I knew she could read minds, she answered me by saying this, 'Well yes, but for some reason there are a few fledglings who I cannot read there minds for unknown reasons.'"

"Continue," Erin said. "Then I told her about my gifts and affinities for the two elements and we tried spirit but it zapped my hands like the other 2 did. Then I explained how we got to the conclusion about my gift from Nyx being extra hearing and seeing. She then said that it was a good gift and to not underestimate it. Then I left." I finished. "Well since she can't read your mind right now, should we tell her what we think?" Erin asked trying to be quiet. "You know, there is no use trying to be quiet Erin." I laughed. "Ali, there is something you need to know about Neferet." Shaunee said. "Ok." I said. "Don't trust her." Erin added. "No matter how caring and motherly she seems. Ok?" Zoey finished.

I nodded before asking why. "She's bad news. She makes Red Fledglings." Z explained. "Red Fledglings, Stevie Rae, right?" I asked. "Stevie Rae is a Red Vampire. She is like the leader of the Red Fledglings." Z said. "If you don't mind me asking, what is a Red Vampire or Fledgling?" I asked. "It's where fledglings die and then Neferet awakens them somehow but they come back with no humanity and they are like what people think we are. They eat people and there eyes are red and their tattoos are scarlet. They die in the sunlight as well. And they have this power to control minds, both fledgling and human." She explained.

"So to make a long story short, they die and undie and Stevie Rae helps them change." Erin said. "So your best friend is an undead dead Red Vampire who is in charge of the Red Fledglings?" I asked. "Yeah." Zoey answered. "How did you know about Stevie Rae," Erin started. "We never mentioned her?" Shaunee finished. "She left me a note." I said. "Show." Shaunee said. "Now." Erin added. I walked over to my drawer and pulled out the note and gave it to the twins. After they read it, they passed it to Zoey and she read it before pulling out her phone. She texted Stevie Rae or at least that's what I think she did.

She gave me the note back and I put in back in my drawer and sat down on my bed petting my new little kitty. She crawled on my lap and I petted her and then the twins came over and started petting her as well so it was now safe for me to get up and set up her cat stuff. I emptied everything on the floor and threw the bag away. There was cat food, a small bed, 2 bowls and a few little cat toys. "Are you hungry Mimi?" I asked my cat whose ear's suddenly flew up with her head. "I'll take that as a yes." I took the bowl and food and poured some food into the bowl and put it on the floor making her jump off my bed and run to the bowl.

We all laughed at how much she wanted to eat. "Ok, she's cute but by the looks of it, she loves to eat." Erin said. "Or she's just hungry" Erin said. We all laughed again but we stopped when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I said and Damien and Jack came in and (thankfully) smiled at me. I smiled back before they started talking. "Ok so who is this?" Jack asked curiously. "Mimi. The eating cat." Erin said and us girls started laughing again. "Erin, she is a cat. She needs to eat to survive and all cats have an appetite." Damien and Jack shared a giggle at his comment and Erin shut up. She gave him an evil glare that she gave up after about 30 seconds. "Ali was scared you hated her." Shaunee blurted. "Honey, I could never hate you." He said to me before coming over and hugging me. "What did I miss? Why does Ali think you hate her?" Jack said. "Ali and Stark are going out. Zoey freaked out and left and I went after her. But the looks of it, all is forgiven." Damien explaned.

* * *

**Please review my chapter and i hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who rieved! This chapter is for you guys! **

**I am not quiet sure what time they start and finish school, but if you know please tell me in a review. Thanks!**

**Chapter Seven**

I got up this morning to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I decided to take a shower since Zoey wasn't up yet. I stood under the hot water for a few minutes then washed my body. I got out after washing my blonde hair and went to my wardrobe. I picked out a cute mini skirt with a matching top.

I dried and straightened my hair instead of having my locks. "I'd better wake Z up," I said to myself after looking at the time. "Z, wake up. You're going to be late." I said hopefully loud enough after shoving her arm. "I'll got take a shower, and thanks for waking me up." She said before walking into the bathroom.

I got my make up kit out and started with foundation. Luckily, it didn't cover up my mark that much. It just looked a little faded. I then put eye shadow, eye liner and mascara on because you never go to school without them on. I then finished my look with my favourite lip gloss.

Zoey came out of the shower dressed and started drying her hair. Her hair was black and curly like mine was yesterday. It looks good on her. Her tattoo's looked amazing. Her crescent moon was in the middle and tattoos coming off it and going down her face. I still don't know why my crescent moon is tilted down. I've never seen a vampire or fledgling's tattoo like mine. I somehow always manage to be different no matter where I am or who I am with.

We left our room and headed down to have breakfast. Everyone was down there already so we were a little late. We went straight to out table with the twins, Damien and Jack. I didn't see Stark anywhere. "Where is he?" I whispered to myself hoping Z didn't hear me.

"Come on Ali." Z said pulling my arm towards the table. Everyone at the table laughed and so I gave in and walked over to them. "What was that all about Alice?" Damien asked sweetly. "I was just distracted." I said straight to him. "He's outside, near the stables." Damien whispered n my ear.

"OK. Why are you telling me this?" I whispered back. "Because you where distracted to the fact that Stark wasn't here." He answered quietly. "So Z, what happened with Heath before?" Damien asked. "He came here because he wanted to see me. End of story." She replied.

"Just in time too." I quickly said before I saw Erik walking this way. He is so hot as a professor. Zoey is one lucky fledgling. Wait a sec, isn't teacher student dating like, not aloud or something. "How do you 2 get away with being together?" I asked them. "What do you mean?" Z asked me. "You know, Erik being a professor and you being a fledgling." I answered.

"Everyone knows about us and we were together before I changed. And I'm only here until they can find an actual professor for drama." Erik replied. "Oh." Was all I could say. "Come on Ali, let's get to class." Z said before kissing Erik, grabbing me again and walking off.

I heard Damien and Jack both say "Ali?" after I walked off. I turned back and nodded a yes. "Don't we have Neferet?" I asked. Zoey stopped walking immediately after I said her name. "Ali, don't trust her. She's not with Nyx anymore." She said looking I straight at me but saying it quietly.

"OK." I said before we started walking off again. I really don't know what to believe. I thought she seemed totally with Nyx when I met her. But anyway, I'll see how she acts today for my final decision. We walked in the class and sat down next to each other. I put my head down when other fledglings started staring at me.

"Guys, back off. She's new, she's different. Get over it." Zoey snapped at them. After she said that, I didn't feel as many eyes on me. I continued looking down at my desk until Neferet walked in. "Good morning class. I am convinced you all know we have a new student in our class. Her name is Alice." She said pointing at me causing everyone to stare at me again.

"Alice's tattoo is different, special. We haven't seen a fledgling or vampire with this certain one tattoo in hundreds of years. It is known to mean that the fledgling is special, strong and very important to Nyx. They say every tattoo has a meaning behind it, and that is true. Your homework is to find out what your tattoo means and present it to the class." She said at the end of the lesson.

"Wow, she really seems to think you are important, not like you aren't, but like important to her in an evil way." Zoey said laughing. "Anyway, bye!" She said before walking off. "Great, where is my class?" I looked down at my sheet of paper to find I was in room 216. "Want some help finding your next class?" I turned around to see Erik.

I nodded and he asked for my timetable. "Ah, Spanish in room 216." He said before handing me my timetable back. "This way," He said pointing to my left. We walked together in total silence until he spoke. "Didn't Z tell you where room 216 was?" He asked me. "No, she looked distracted though so it's fine." I said trying to get her out of trouble with Erik.

"You know, you're a nice girl Alice. I'm sure your parents didn't want to leave when she dropped you off." He looked serious. "Actually, my human best friend dropped me off because mum couldn't stand to see me this way." I said. "What about your dad?" He asked. "He died 5 years ago." I said slowly.

_Flashback_

"_Sweetie, come on. If you really want to go and get ice-cream, let's go." My dad said waiting for me down stairs._

"_Coming." I said running down the stairs._

_We hopped in the car and drove out of the drive way. We were 2 minutes away from my favourite ice-cream shop when truck hit our car. It was a pretty big crash. No one died on the scene but dad died later on that night in the hospital. I blame myself for his death. I remember crying and crying for days on end. The pain never went away._

_End of flashback._

I started getting tears in my eyes when Erik looked at me. "I'm sorry. Can I ask how?" I nodded, cleared my throat and spoke, "We were on out way to my favourite ice-cream shop when a truck hit our car. Dad died that night in hospital." I said forcing back the tears.

* * *

**Please review my chapter and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I decided to skip lunch today and go for a walk until my next class. I had totally forgotten that Erik was the professor for my next class, Drama. And to make it worse, I can't act. At all. This was definitely going to be interesting.

"Mimi!" I said as my little black and white cat. It jumped up into my arms and for the first time since I got marked, felt normal. "What are you doing out here Mimi?" I asked my cat. "They follow us around everywhere." Stark said from behind me making me jump. "Crap! You scared me." He laughed at me.

"Where were you this morning?" I asked him. "I was practising shooting my arrows in the field house." He answered truthfully. "Field house?" I asked. "Yeah it's just down there." Stark pointed in the way we were heading so I started walking there. "Wait for me." Stark said while catching up with me.

"I heard you are like the best archer." I said sarcastically. "Yeah, I won the competition a while ago but I don't like talking about it." He said softly. "Oh. So you can't tell me?" I said while putting my cat down. "I'm sure if you watch the video, you'll know why it's hard to talk about it." He said sadly. When Stark pulled his sad face, the whole world changes.

The school bell rang and I realised I had Drama on the other side of campus. "Crap!" I said more to myself than Stark. He kissed my forehead before I started running for my class. When I got to the class, I froze outside when I saw Erik. I had totally forgotten about him being the teacher! I am so screwed.

"Alice, nice to see you finally found the class. Come in and grab a seat." He smiled and I walked in and took the only seat left. I had 2 girls off to my left and 1 guy to my right. I tried focusing on Erik and the lecture he was giving but my concentration kept on drifting to the girls next to me. They where planning on how to make Erik fall in love with them.

This can't be good. Should I tell Zoey? Should I stay quiet? Should I talk to the girls about it first? I think I might talk to them than Zoey. This afternoon is going to be very interesting. I wonder what her reaction wi-

"Did you see Alice's mark?" I heard a girl say before they giggled. "And did you see her face when she saw Erik?" The other one said. I felt them both glaring at me and my anger rose. "Calm down Ali," I kept on telling myself. And yet nothing would make me calm down. Nothing.

"Look at her, she looks like a total geek." They both laughed before I heard someone walking over here. "What's so funny girls?" I froze when I realised it was Erik. "Nothing professor Night" They both replied. He looked at me and out eyes met. I had to agree he was hot, but I'm with Stark and Zoey is with Erik.

"Are you OK Alice?" He asked me concerned. "Yeah, I just feel a little tired, that's all." I lied. Actually, I sort of was feeling a little tired. Tired of all the crap those girls said. "Well Becca, Ashley, could you two go get the books in the back cupboard?" He asked politely. They nodded and walked off. I still heard everything they said. "Hopefully she's rejecting the change. It's bad enough that Zoey hasn't given in yet."

I stopped listening otherwise; I think I might have lost it. Which would have probably gotten me in a lot of trouble. I couldn't wait for the bell to go off signalling the end of Drama. I mean, I really can't stand Becca and Ashley. "Are you sure you're OK?" He asked again. I nodded and smiled my reassuring smile that everyone loves. Well maybe not everyone…

I pulled out my iPod and started listening to some of my favourite songs. But quieter than usual since I don't know if you are allowed iPods at this school. But anyway, it takes my mind of killing those girls, so I am willing to risk loosing my iPod. Music always relaxes me, or at lest it always used to relax me.

It's one reason why I got over my dad's death. Sure it was 5 years ago, but it is still really hard. And now I am thinking of it and in a few minutes, I bet I will be tearing up again. I heard the stuck-up snobs (Becca and Ashley) talking about how embarrassing their parents are and I got even more mad and upset.

"Alice…Alice?" Crap! I was totally ignoring everything. "Yes?" I asked freaked out. "You're going a little red and you look upset." Great, thanks Erik now everyone in the class is staring at me like I am some freak. "It's nothing." I lied again because I was too afraid of crying in my first Drama class.

"I'll be back in a minute, just study the books while I am outside." He said totally sounding professional. He came over to me and we walked outside the room. "What's making you so upset?" He asked me again. "A lot of things," I truthfully answered. "Well start with the main thing?" He said looking in my eyes. I looked away when I said my dad.

"Look, do you want the rest of the class off?" He really did sound concerned. "I can't." I said walking back in the room. I sat down and opened my book. I studied the text before listening in on Becca and Ashley's conversation, again. "What is her problem?" Ashley asked. "I heard she hooked up with Stark, that's why he's over me." Becca said rudely.

"Did you see how Erik and Alice looked at each other?" Ashley asked Becca. "Yeah, she's totally like Zoey, at least when it comes to boys." They both laughed. I looked over at them feeling so god damn angry. I mean what is their problem? "Look, you don't like me; I don't like you, agreed?" They nodded and laughed. "Good, now back off or I'd learn to sleep with my eyes open if I where you?"

They looked shit scared. That was good, maybe they got the message. I sat back down and tried ignoring them and everyone who was staring at me. "Alice, Becca, Ashley, I will see you three after class." Crap! Erik didn't like the fact that I just went off at them. I hope to god he doesn't tell Zoey. They'll all hate me. "OK Professor Night" We all said.

* * *

**Please review this chapter, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Special thanks to everyone who added my story to their favorites or subscribed! Thanks crazyperson17 for your reviewes!**

**Chapter Nine**

It was hard not telling Zoey about the stuck-up snobs and what they are planning in equestrian studies. After class I told her to meet me in our dorm as I ran off. She was probably thinking I have done something horrible, which will make her more curious. I also told her to be alone. To not bring the twins, Damien, Jack or Erik. She really did look confused when I told her that at the end but all I can do is tell Zoey. I decided not to talk to the stuck-up snobs after getting in a little bit of trouble with Erik. I walked into the girl's dorm and only saw a few girl's stare at me. This is better than everyone, right?

I ran up the stairs and horribly ran into Aphrodite. "Crap! I'm so sorry!" I cried out to her. She just laughed before smiling. "It's OK, why are you in such a rush? Does it have to do with the Nerd Herd?" She was pretty, but she could be pretty dumb sometimes. "I just needed to get back to my room, that's all." I said before walking off. "No your not." She said to my back. "So why were you in such a rush?" I asked her. "I had a vision that I need to tell Zoey about." She said before walking off. I wonder what she saw? Wait, her visions have death in them. So…if she is going to see Zoey about it, maybe she is in danger?

I opened the door to my room and saw the cat's cuddling up together. "Aww…you guys are so cute." I said quietly shutting the door. So Zoey will be here any moment, or at least I hope so. No wait, she can be a little late. It will give me time to figure out what I am going to say and how I am going to say it. I walked over and sat on my bed throwing my homework bag under my bed. My phone went off distracting me of Zoey and Erik's issue.

_Hey Ali,  
__So what is like being a Vampire?  
__Alanna was in an accident which I thought might cheer you up if you are sad.  
__I miss you but I understand that we both need to move on, right?  
__Rob._

I laughed when I read what happened to Alanna but then that stopped when he said we had to move on. Does he mean that we stop all contact or something?

_Hey Rob,  
__I am actually a Fledgling not a Vampire. Lol  
__It can be good sometimes but the gift I had get's me in trouble…Don't tell anyone.  
__Alanna deserves whatever crap she gets.  
__Promise me you won't fall in love with her, she's bad news Rob.  
__What do you mean by move on? Like stop all contact?  
__I don't want that. I miss you too.  
__Xoxo Ali_

I sent that back feeling sad because I didn't want to stop all contact. I've known him for too long to stop all contact with him. He was my first boyfriend, my first love. But maybe he just means like start dating again, in which I already have…Hopefully, that is what he meant.

"I need to fill up yo-" Zoey walked in and scaring the crap out of me, again. "Your water bowl." I said to Mimi laughing. "What is so urgent that only I can know?" She asked me walking into out room. "Hold on," I replied and filled up the cat's water bowl and sat on my bed.

"You know Becca and Ashley?" I asked her. She nodded and I continued. "They are planning to steel Erik from you. And they have a pretty smart plan on how to do it." Zoey laughed and said, "No one can take Erik from me. I mean I competed with Aphrodite and won by a mile" She said laughing.

"They are going to start a rumour that you cheated on him," I continued. Her laughter stopped, dead in the track and she looked worried. "With who?" She asked me concerned. "I don't know yet. I went off at them before they finished." I said truthfully. "What do you mean you went off at them? And what class?" She asked me. "I almost yelled at them but I managed to just sound deadly to them when I told them to back off. And then Erik overheard and we all got in a little bit of trouble."

"Does Erik know?" She asked. "No, at least I don't think he heard them." I told her. "I need to talk to them" She said standing up. "Don't Z, it'll just make things worse. We have to tell Erik, so when they spread the rumour, Erik won't freak out." I added. "And I have a plan." I said happily.

"I'll call him, wait he can come over to hear your plan right?" She asked me. I nodded and changed my attention to my phone that had one message.

_Hi again Ali,  
__I won't tell anyone you got in a little bit of shit.  
__I promise you I don't like Alanna, not now, not ever.  
__And I mean that we start dating other people.  
__I'm thinking about asking Ella out.  
__I don't ever want to stop all contact with you Ali, you should know that.  
__Rob._

I like Ella, she was a nice girl but no one really gave her a chance, it'll be good for her. Rob will be good for her. Just like Stark is good for me. That reminds me, Becca said something about Stark leaving her for me. I need to know.

I dialled his number and walked out into the hallway.

"Hey Ali," He said happily.

"Do you know a girl named Becca? And hi." I added

"Yeah I do, we used to have something but I got bored of her. Becca and I didn't have what you and I have." He said into the phone.

"OK, I believe you." I told him.

"What did she do to you?" He sounded worried.

"Nothing really, don't worry about it." I said confused.

"Don't listen to her crap, OK?" He replied.

"OK. I have to go, see you tonight." I said.

"Bye and yes, I will see you tonight." He said before we both hung up.

* * *

**Please review this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I walked back into the room and Zoey was sitting on her bed. "He's on his way over here now," She said happily. I nodded and sat on my bed and we waited. About a minute after Erik knocked on the door before walking in. "I'm here!" He said. "Say the obvious," I said to myself.

"OK Ali, what's the plan?" Erik said. "Well, you see I went off at Becca and Ashley because they want you Erik. They want to break you too up. They are going to start rumours that Zoey cheated on you. Ten they are going to try to make you fall for them and you are going to pretend you did. Also you guys have to pretend to hate each other when we are in public." I explained.

"Well, it's simple but why?" Z asked me. "Because they piss me off and I want to get back at them. They will be publicly humiliated because they will then spread rumours that they are dating Erik but it will all be a joke!" I laughed. "OK, so you want to do it Erik?" Zoey asked him. He nodded so the plan is going to start soon.

"But we have to wait until they spread the rumour for you too to have the fake break up." I added. "Already guessed that Ali" Erik said laughing. "Shut up," I hit him in the arm. "Now, I'm going to take a shower." I said before walking into the bathroom."

"I wonder when the rumours are going to start?" I asked myself. Well, I have to forget about that for tonight, I don't want to be worrying about that on my date with Stark. "Crap! The hot water ran out!" I cried out. I heard Zoey and Erik laughing at me from inside and I couldn't help but giggle a little.

I got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed in my favourite pair of designer jeans, heels and a cute sparky silver silk top. Stark and I were going out for dinner outside of the school. It will be the first time I ever left the House of Night after I got marked.

I walked out and Zoey and Erik where staring at me. "Ali, you look amazing!" Zoey ran over to me and hugged me. "Thanks," I said shocked. "The twins have to see this," Z said before running out the door. "So I guess you're out of trouble," Erik said laughing. "Thanks," I said again.

"You really do look great Ali. Stark's lucky to have you." Erik told me. I smiled at him and sat down petting Mimi. "Cute cat, she's smaller than most of the cat's here though." Erik said coming over and petting Mimi with me. "So, how long have you and Zoey been dating?" I asked since no one had told me yet.

"A few days after she came to the House of Night I think." He said smiling. "So…a few months than?" I asked again. He nodded and I smiled again. The twins and Zoey ran in and when they saw my outfit the twins smiles widened. "Our baby learnt from the best!" Erik said hugging me. What was with the hugs? I mean I like hugs but I'm only going to have dinner, seriously.

I smiled at them both and hugged Shaunee so the awkwardness left. "Nice pick of shoes," Shaunee stated. "They make you look like a model" Erin added. I laughed before we all sat down. "So when are you going?" The twins asked me. "Stark is coming to pick me up soon." I said excitedly.

"I swear if he isn't already in love with you now, he will be after he see's you tonight." Shaunee said happily. "I don't think he is in love with me right now, I mean we only met a few days ago." I laughed. "Well then he will like you even more!" Erin saved Shaunee. We all laughed for a minute before someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" The twins and Zoey all yelled. Stark walked in and looked amazingly hot. He was wearing dark jeans with a red shirt on and a formal black jacket over completing his gorgeous look. "You look beautiful" He reassured me. "So do you" I said smiling. I grabbed my bag said goodbye to everyone and Stark and I left.

We only took 2 steps out the door before Stark grabbed me and kissed me. At that moment, I forgot about all my worries and everything I had to do. It was just Stark and I. I didn't care about the people that occasionally walked by. "Should we go," He pulled away and smiled. I nodded and we walked out hand in hand. The girls in the dorm all stared at us walking out which made things a little awkward.

"You know, you need the cover up make up to go outside the school?" I said joking. "Yeah" He nodded. "Well…" I started. "Here," I handed him the cover up make up I keep in my purse. "You know, you are very organised." He said staring at the ground. "What's wrong?" I asked him concerned. "Nothing," He lied. I knew it, he knew it. "Yeah right, really what's wrong?"

It took a hell of a lot of time before he finally answered. "It's Duchess, I'm worried about her." That is so sweet. "We can stay here with Duchess if you want. Or we could take her to the vet? I know the just the place!" I said making the situation seem light. "You really don't mind staying back with Duchess? Aren't you a dogs-are-for-humans fledgling?" He asked into my eyes.

"No, I used to have a dog but she died of old age when I was 13." I answered truthfully. "In fact I love both dogs and cats. I grew up with both so I don't hate either of them." I finished. He looked totally shocked. "Come on, let's go get Duchess." I told Stark. "There's one more thing," He said totally surprising me.

"No one believes we are together." He said quietly. "Why?" I asked him. "They think I'm still with Becca and because everyone thinks think's you are pretty cute and I'm a dork who's good at archery." He sounded upset. And I don't blame him, if everyone though I was lying about my boyfriend, and everything, I'd be pretty upset.

"Well, let's go show those jerks that you _are _good enough for me." I said grabbing his hand. His smile widened and we turned around and headed for the guys dorm. Stark stopped in front of the door for a second and I looked up to him. He sighed and opened the door.

Every guys head immediately turned all their attention to Stark and me. I smiled and kept on walking with Stark. We were still holding hands when his roommate, Tyson walked over to us. "Hey!" He said excitedly. "Tyson, this is Alice, _my_ girlfriend." He said _my _sounding over confident and in a tone like I-told-you-so. This made me giggle a little and smile even more. "Hi, you can call me Ali, all my friends do!"

* * *

**Please review this chapter is you liked! I will try to update soon. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry i didn't update recently...**

**Chapter Eleven**

We were in Starks room with him, Tyson and Duchess. Tyson still sounded a little shocked in disbelief which was pretty entertaining but depressing. I didn't really believe Stark when he said that the guys thought he was lying about us dating. But changing the sub-

"So Ali, is this some practical joke or something?" Tyson interrupted my thought with stupid question. "No," I giggled. "We _are _dating" I said almost fiercely. I'd hate for people to think we weren't. "So anyway, I was talking to Becca today and she said th-" Ha! I interrupted him with my hand. "Oh wait, what did Becca say?" I asked Tyson with my sweet and sorry eyes.

"Well I was going to say that she had pretty good gossip that could possibly be true."

This is so the rumour that I have been waiting for. "What are they?" Stark asked curiously. "Stark, come outside for a minute." Stark looked at me and I nodded and smiled him reassuring. They walked out and luckily, my super hearing gift always hel-

I cannot believe what I just heard! I can't believe I can't finish a sentence in my mind. Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! '_Calm down Ali, Stark will believe the rumour if I freak out'. _I though to myself. I stared petting Duchess when they walked back in. I continued petting Duchess until Stark and Tyson stopped at the door.

I looked up at them and they were staring at me. I guess they were more surprised to see that Stark either didn't hear the rumour, or didn't believe the rumour than the fact that we are together and he didn't lie. I smiled my cute (well at least I think it is cute) smile up at Stark and then Tyson.

"Tyson, can we have a minute alone?" Stark asked him. "Ah, we just did?" He replied confused. "I mean Ali and me." He sighed. "OK" He said before casually walking off. "What the juicy goss?" I asked simply even though I knew exactly what the rumour was. "I…I need some time to think" He looked disappointed, in fact he even sounded disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he just stood in front of the closed door. I got up and walked over to him but he put his hand in front of me stopping me getting any closer to him. "You can tell me Stark." I stated. He nodded and Duchess walked over to him and sat down at his feet.

"I'm going to take Duchess to the vet. It'll give me some time to think." I felt tears coming up so I looked away pushing them back down, or at least trying to. "You heard what Tyson told me didn't you?" He asked simply. I nodded still not looking at him.

Before I turned around, I heard the door open and close behind me. Stark and Duchess left. I pushed the tears back and waited a minute before leaving. Every guy must have heard the rumour about me so I put my head facing the ground and kept on walking. This was even more awkward now then before.

I turned the corner to the door and ran smack bang into someone. I didn't bother looking up and ran off. Right now all I wanted was to go to my room and hide. Then I heard his voice and looked up to Damien. He laughed and followed me out. Could this get any worse?

"What were you do- Are you OK?" He obviously hadn't heard the rumour yet. I shook my head and once again wiping away my tears that escaped out of my eyes. Damien hugged me and we walked back to my dorm in silence. That is of course until we got to the girls dorm.

I saw Becca and Ashley laughing so I looked away. I walked as fast as I could to the stairs than run up them as fast as I could and ran straight to my room. Unfortunately, Zoey and Erik were still in our room. I stood there in the doorway staring at them. "What happened?" Zoey ran over to me and Erik stood off them bed and walked over to us. I walked inside with Damien behind me and slammed the door.

"The rumour, it's different than what I thought." I said ashamed. The all just stared at me confused. "The rumour isn't about you two." I looked at Erik and Zoey before continuing. "It's about all of us. Erik, Zoey, Stark and me." I finally said. "Erik, Damien, give Ali and me some time." Zoey said before the guys walked out.

"Now I need to now everything like, when you're heard the rumour how told you and stuff like that." Z said after we sat down. I cleared my throat and started. "Well, Stark was worried about Duchess because she was acting really strange and stuff so we went back his dorm. His roommate Tyson said he heard some stuff that Stark had to know so they left the room for a minute" I told Z.

"Tyson told Stark that Becca and Ashley saw me kissing Erik when we left fro the classroom in Drama. Stark was shocked and didn't know what to think. He said that he thought something was going on between Erik and me but he didn't want to admit it." Tears were flowing down my face and I couldn't help it.

"The guys came back in and Stark asked Tyson to leave. Stark wouldn't let me go near him. He said he had to take Duchess to the vet and left me. A minute later I left and ran into Damien." That was all I was going to say. No more detailed than that. "You never told me about the time Erik took you out of class. What happened?" Z said trying to change the subject.

"I had told Erik about my dad's death before Spanish and so much stuff was reminding me of him and I started getting really upset so Erik took me outside the class and asked me if I wanted the rest of class off." Zoey believed me. I knew she believed me. I will admit that Erik is hot but I am with- I hope I am with Stark.

"He also said that he needs time to think about the rumour. When he left with Duchess he said that would give him time to think. I think he's thinking about breaking up with me." I added. "Stark? But he seemed so into you when he saw you earlier. He looked so happy, happier than I have ever seen him." Z reassured me. "Yeah but when a rumour goes around about you cheating on him, your feelings change. People change."

* * *

**Please review if you liked!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to update. But here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter Twelve**

I couldn't sleep at all last night so when Zoey woke up I was already ready for school and had been for hours. "You're up and ready early" Z said before yawning. "Yeah, I also cleaned the entire bathroom and my closet." I said trying to smile, but was unsuccessful. "Couldn't sleep?" Z asked laughing.

She stopped laughing after a second and her smile turned into a pity frown. "I'm sorry, I can't believe I forgot." She said quietly. "That's OK, and yeah I couldn't really sleep." I replied. "That's normal. I remember when Erik hated me after we broke up because I actually cheated on him with a dead idiot who was playing me, I couldn't sleep either."

I never knew Erik and Zoey had broken up. I hope to god that she hooked up with this 'dead idiot' before he was dead. "Don't worry about Stark; if he likes you he won't believe the rumour. So is the plan still in motion?" Z asked. "No, at least not unless you and Erik actually want to pretend to hate each other." I answered.

"Do you want me to accidently bump into Stark and try to convince him that you never cheated on him with Erik?" Nice offer but I don't know. "I don't know, what exactly would you day to convince him?" I asked her. "Something like Erik would never be into you unless he was trying to hurt me from when I cheated on him." Great, absolutely great.

"I guess it couldn't help. But only if you actually happen to run into him. Don't try to find him. OK?" I asked her. "Yep!" She happily said. That was sort of unlike Z to be so happy at a time like this. "Z, why are you so happy all of a sudden?" I couldn't help but ask. "My mum is divorcing step loser!" She practically screamed. "I got the text to prove it!" She finished showing me the text.

"Wow, your mum re-married and mine is still in shock." I laughed. "What happened to your dad?" She asked curiously. "I thought I told you" I said. "Well if you did, I forgot…" She replied. "He died in a car crash 5 years ago. My mum didn't blame me though even though I still do." I said sadly.

"I'm sure it isn't your fault Ali." She looked into my eyes and I felt so much more confident to talk about my dad's death even though I don't like to. "We have to go class, don't we?" I said breaking the silence. "Yeah," Z said before we got up and left. We walked out in more silence and walked to our first class, Vamp Soc 101.

"The twins are going to be pissed that we skipped breakfast since they really needed to talk to us this morning." I laughed a little when my phone went off. _Crap!_ I thought to myself.

_Hey Ali, _

_I really miss you, when can we see each other again?_

_Not in our old way though, because I have a new girlfriend._

_You approved Elle so I asked her out._

_We've been on one date. _

_What about you?_

_Xoxo Rob._

"Who would text you at the start of school?" Z asked confused. "Rob, my human ex." I said sadly. I missed him too, a lot. "Really, what did he say?" She asked again. "Here," I passed her my phone with the message still up. "Oh…" She said slowly. "I'm thinking about seeing him after my birthday." I truthfully answered.

She just nodded in silence. "Maybe I could go with you with Health. Like an ex double date thing?" she said laughing. "Umm…I guess that could be fun" I replied. "I was just joking Ali," She said continuing laughing. "Right." I said. "So…I heard that we are getting an exam next week. I could he-" Zoey was interrupted by Stark walking in the classroom.

"He isn't in our class" I heard the girl behind me say. I looked at Zoey and then at Stark. He was staring at me before he said my name, "Ali, can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked at Zoey, then at the time and then got up and walked out with Stark. He closed the door behind us and I turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry I acted like a total jerk yesterday," He started. "It's OK, I think." I replied. "I just didn't know what to believe, I mean I don't want to believe it because of three reasons. The first one is I really like you. The second one is that Becca is my ex, so it could be a rumour and last, I really, really like you."

He looked so sweet when he said that but he said he doesn't want to believe it, not that he doesn't believe it. There is a huge difference. "So…do you believe the rumour?" I asked staring into his hurt eyes. "Last night I did, this morning I don't. Please forgive me." I looked away from his eyes which was extremely stupid. But he hurt me, a lot.

"I can but Becca will just spread more rumours about me hooking up with Erik until we have broken up, and Erik and Zoey too." I told him. "What?" He said confused. "You know when I called you about Becca?" I started, "I over heard he saying she wants Zoey and Erik broken up and by the sounds of it, she wants us broken up too"

He just looked at me. Not in disbelief but not in total trust and understanding either. "Well Becca is going to spread a lot of rumours then." He said smiling at me. "It's nice knowing you believe me." I said before saying goodbye and walking off into class. I sat back down with a confused looking Zoey sitting beside me.

"It's all good, we're back together. He said he is sorry and everything." I whispered to her. "That's great!" She said a little too loud. Neferet walked in the class and everyone shut up. We started the lesson like every other day…boring. I wanted to get up and leave or go to sleep, but there are consequences for doing that. So instead, I just tuned out until I wanted to listen.

* * *

**Please review if you liked! thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

It took up until Neferet started talking about the elements that I decided to listen. OK so technically, I was listening in every 10 minutes to hear what was going on and when I didn't like it, I tuned back out. But the elements interest me, and I have absolutely no clue what to do with them. I mean, I could ask Zoey, but that would be just a little too…weird. _God, where is Damien when you actually need to improve your vocabulary? _I thought to myself.

"Zoey, Alice, would you two girls come up to the front of the class to show the rest of the students what the elements can actually do?" Neferet asked both of us. We shared a quick look before sighing, getting up and walking to the front of the class room. "Girls, pick any of your affinities to show to the class." She finished. "I'll command water, air and spirit. Ali, you command fire and earth." Z whispered. I nodded and let her go first.

"Air, I need you to blow away the fear and confusion holding back excitement in this room. I ask you come to me Air!" As soon as Zoey finished that last sentence, wind was all around us, blowing up our hair and giving a nice breeze. Everyone was excited and shocked at the same time. Zoey continued. "Thank you Air, you may departure now" And the Air sensation was gone. She went on to water. "Water, I need you to cleanse us and wash away the bad feelings that are in this room. I ask you to come to me Water!" The sound of a waterfall and river were what we heard and the smell of rain was floating around in the room. It was amazing. "Thank you Water, you may departure now."

"Spirit goes last Ali, it's your turn." She smiled a confident you-can-do-this smile towards me. I took in a deep breath and decided to command earth first. "Earth, you give us land and shelter, you give us comfort. I ask you to come to me Earth!" _What a cra-_ I thought to myself before the smell of freshly cut grass and the sound of faint birds happily chirping in the swaying trees were all around me and hopefully, everyone else. "Thank you Earth, you may departure now" And it was gone.

"Fire," Everyone's face lit up over the talk about fire. "You give us the right amount of warmth on a cold harsh day, and we are thankful. I ask you come to me Fire!" And the heat in the room rose but it wasn't overly hot. It was nice. The sound of a camp fire was crackling around the class room. "Thank you Fire, you may departure now." And the heat left and the room was normal, once again. I smiled at Zoey before she started Spirit.

"Spirit, you give us energy life and humanity, show us your true powers! I ask you come to me Spirit!" She said with her hands above her head seriously. The room filled with energy and the feel of more people's presence. It was different that the other elements, it didn't have a sound to it like the others did. It had the feeling of power and comfort. Everyone's gasps where filling up the room until Zoey spoke again. "Thank you Spirit, you showed us your power, you may departure now." And it was all over.

Zoey and I walked back to our seats with everyone besides Neferet staring at us. Zoey stopped walking and froze. I turned back to look at her and she looked defeated. "Pretend you have no strength, we'll get sent out." Zoey whispered so no one else could hear her. Luckily, I have watched a lot of movies where this type of stuff happened and I transformed slowly to look like Zoey. To look like we had no energy left, even though I don't know why.

"Girls, would you like to go for a quick walk or take the rest of the lesson off?" Neferet offered us. "Yes" Zoey said and I repeated her. Neferet smiled, but it was different. It was like she just won something. I am totally confused. Zoey and I kept on acting like this until we were a little out of the class room where we ran off to the nearest seat available. "What is going on?" I asked her.

"It's was a set up. The whole 'we show what our elements can actually do to the class'. We weren't showing the class Ali, we were showing Neferet." She was completely serious. "What do you mean?" It took me 2 seconds after I said it to realise what she meant. "You mean that Neferet is planning something evil, and she wanted to know what exactly we could do to either be on her side and help _evilly _or so she knows what she is going to have to fight?" I asked curiously. Zoey nodded and said, "Exactly."

"So what we need to figure out is what exactly she is planning and what we have to do with it." I told her. "Yeah, we need someone to figure it out, we need Damien. He's good at figuring things like this out." She said before getting her phone out and texting him. "I told him to come over when he gets the message so it shouldn't be that long. I mean it's Damien, he rushes over when anyone sends him messages like that."

About 2 minutes after Damien and Jack rushed into the room. "What's up?" They kept on asking. "Neferet, she now knows what we can do with our powers. We need to figure out if she is planning something against us or if she wants us to help her somehow." Zoey explained. "Well, did you notice her expression?" Damien asked us. "I didn't, did you Z?" I answered truthfully. "I gave her a quick glance and she looked surprised." She told us. "Was it like a happy surprise or a rage surprise?" I asked her. "More like a rage than a happy." She said.

"She's planning against. She knows you guys wont fight with her, so she could be planning to get rid of you before everything happens." Damien said the second Zoey stopped talking. "Jack, would you be able to install some camera or voice recorder in her office?" I asked him. "Well, if she's smart, she wouldn't organise the issue in her office where a fledgling could over hear. She would organise somewhere where fledglings aren't aloud to go or don't know about."

"Jack, you are a genius." I told him. "Thanks." He said politely. "OK, so where would Neferet hold this top secret meeting?" Zoey asked. "Well, somewhere where only the professors know about because she will try to make sure that the professors know about her plan and are joining her." Damien said with confidence. Only one word came to my mind the second he said that. "Erik."

* * *

**Review if you liked!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy with my birthday. But here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Zoey, call Erik, now!" I said concerned. "OK." She grabbed her phone from her jeans pocket and called him immediately. "He's not answering…" She said confused. "Leave him a message, tell him to ring you back ASAP." I said as they all looked at me confused. "Don't you all see-" Zoey cut me off. "Hey Erik, can you call me back when you get this message, love you." Zoey hang up and I continued. "Neferet is planning something to get rid of us! Erik is a professor; she will get him to get to you. And she knows that I don't stand a chance without you." I explained.

"Ali, it'll be fine. Erik probably just forgot his phone or is doing something…professor related?" She said. "Oh god, what if…she does have him?" She said sadly. "Look Z, we'll get him back if she does have him. And doesn't he know that Neferet is evil?" I asked. Zoey had her head in her hands and didn't move while Damien nodded yes to me. "Look Z, he wont believe her or he'll pretend to believe her, it'll be OK. Z?" I asked her. She pulled her head up and she had 2 tears falling her eyes. "I…-" She was cut off by 3 knocks on the door. Erik walked in and Zoey ran up to him and gave him the biggest death hug.

"Z, what's wrong?" He asked her when she let go of him. "I…I thought that Neferet got you…" She said. "Neferet is planning something, we don't know what but she wants to get rid of us. And we think she wants you, to get to Z." I told him. "You know it'll be alright Z, I won't fall for her tricks." He said with confidence in his voice. "I think you should pretend to so we know what she is up to." I said honestly. "I agree with Ali." Damien said. My phone went off signalling I had a text message. "Hold on." I checked my phone and it was Stark.

_Hey Ali,_

_Are you free tonight?_

_I'd like to see you._

_And we need to really talk about what happened._

_Stark._

"I don't know." I whispered to myself. "Who is it Ali?" Z asked me. "Stark. He wants to see my tonight, but I can't right now with this." I answered before texting back.

_Hi Stark,_

_I'd love to see you tonight but I'm busy._

_I agree, with you that we need to talk._

_See you soon._

_Ali._

"So, back to the subject, what are we doing with Erik?" I asked. "You know, I could pretend to go along with everything. I think it's a good idea." He said supporting my idea. "OK, so that's settled, wait, what do you think Jack and Z?" Damien said. "Well, I think Erik should do it." Jack said breaking the silence. "Yeah, I guess you could…" Z finished. "What's your hesitation Z?" Damien asked. "I don't know, never mind. It's a good idea." Z added.

"OK so, I have to go, I just wanted to check on you Z. Bye guys." Erik said before kissing Z on the check and leaving. "We have to go too. We have a test tomorrow that we need to study for." Damien said as Jack and him walked out leaving only Zoey and I. "You have a bad feeling, don't you?" I asked Z. "I don't know. I feel confused. Like I don't know if it's good or bad yet." She confessed. "Well, don't worry about it until the bad feeling is clear, OK?" I told her.

The next morning Zoey was up and ready by the time I got up. "I couldn't sleep." She said as I sat on my bed. "I know what you mean." I responded. "How did you sleep?" She asked me. "I had a dream of the day I was marked but it was different. The first person I ran into was grandma Redbird." I said. Zoey walked over to me and sat next to me on my bed. "What was she like?" She asked in a serious voice. "She was really nice, healthy and she knew you- Oh my goodness. She's your grandma? I didn't even think of it." I said honestly. "Did anything bad happen?" Z asked me. I smiled and said no. Zoey sighed in relief and I went to have a shower.

When I got out of the shower, Zoey was gone. I walked out of the room into silence. "Zoey?" I asked. I waited for about 10 seconds and then walked down the stairs into the kitchen. No one was there. "What's going on?" I asked myself before walking into the living room where I was greeted by a Son of Eribis. "Alice?" He asked. "I'm Darius, you need to come with me." He said before walking over to me. I took a step back before speaking. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "They are where they are supposed to be. Now you need to come with me." He said as he took my arm and we walked out.

"Neferet asked for you. I am taking you to her." He said. "Where's Zoey?" I asked him. "Zoey is with Neferet now." He answered calmly. "Fine." I said and the rest of the trip was silent. We walked into Neferet's office and Zoey was sitting down on one of the chairs and Neferet was facing the wall. "Thank you Darius, you may now leave. Alice, take a seat." She ordered. "Girls, as you might have noticed, everyone besides you 2 are at an assembly. I needed to talk to you girls about this in private." She paused for a few seconds before continuing.

"Your leaving the school. Your going to the Chicago House of Night School." My whole world just shattered. "Why?" I asked her. "Because, that school is very interested in having you both as students there and so we made a trade. Shekina will be staying here and you 2 will be leaving." Oh. My. Goodness. How could she? Well, this definitely gets rid of us. "We can't go." Zoey said. "And why is that?" Neferet asked her. "This school needs us. You need us to never tell the secret of who you really are." She said.

"We'll make a deal with you. If we leave, everyone finds out the truth about you and you will most likely be destroyed. If we stay, we know nothing." She said. "You can't do that." Neferet replied. "You don't control what I say." Zoey added. "No one will believe you." Neferet told her. "We have proof." Zoey finished. I started thinking about what Zoey is actually talking about when she said we have proof. I didn't have proof. And Zoey never told me she has proof. "Alice, Zoey, believe this; if you tell just one person, I will destroy you. Remember that." I looked over at Zoey and realised that she had one of Jack's extremely mini voice recorders under her shirt. One that stuck on her shirt. Now I know what evidence we have. "So, I believe we're not going anywhere." I said and smiled at Z.

* * *

**Review if you liked! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Enjoying Tempted??? Anyways, here's chapter fifteen! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

We were smiling and walking back to our dorm in triumph. "So, do you think she picked up on it?" I asked Z. "If you did she might of. But if she did, don't you think she would've got me to hand it over?" She asked with a brilliant smile on. "Yeah. She wouldn't let us walk out with a tape record of what just happened in there. "So, when did you get it?" I asked her. "Well, the son of eribus knocked and said that Neferet needs to talk to us, so I grabbed it from my cupboard and slipped it on under my shirt. He didn't even notice." She smiled again.

"Nice. How'd you manage that?" I asked curious. "Walk on the other side of him and put your hands in your pocket so that if it slips, you can just put it back on easily and he wouldn't even notice." She explained. "OK, I'll remember that." I added. "So, what did I miss, before I got in there?" I asked, wanting to know every little detail. "Nothing, I walked in, the son of erebus went to get you and she just told me to take a seat. Pretty ordinary." Z finished.

When we got back to the dorm, there was a few people sitting around, but no twins. Maybe there in there room? "I'm going to talk to the twins, coming?" I asked Z. "Ah, yeah, I'll be at there room in a minute." Z said before heading to our room. I walked down and the hall way towards there room but Aphrodite walked out of her room and threw the door in my face. "Hmm…wasn't me." She simply said before walking off. "No problem." I said sarcastically and walked off.

I got to the twins room, knocked and waited a few seconds for an answer. "Come in!" Erin shouted. "Hi." I said walking into their room. "Hey Ali, where were you? We saved you and Z a seat in the assembly area but you guys never showed." Shaunee explained. "Yeah sorry about that, we were talking to Neferet." I told them. "Ooh, in trouble again Ali?" Erin teased. "No, and when was I in trouble to start off with?" I said back. "Umm…just let me think miss Ali." Erin moved into a I'm-so-trying-to-think position.

"I see you've mastered that pose Erin! Well done! Pity it makes you look like a cow." I joked with her. "Ha, ha. So not funny lil sis." She said. "Oh yeah, your new nickname is also lil sis to us. Just thought I'd explain it. And you can also call us big sis, if you want?" Shaunee added. "Oh wow, I feel like Little Jenny from Gossip Girl." I laughed. "Hey! She's actually a really good fashion designer in Gossip Girl, so don't go around making fun of lil J!" Erin lectured.

"I'm sorry Queen Bee, I just can't live up to your high expectations." I said in my serious-but-sarcastic voice. "Ali? Since when is Erin Queen Bee?" Zoey asked from behind the door. "Since I became there lil sis." I replied and sat down on one of their chairs. "Where do you get these chairs?" I said trying to change the subject from Gossip Girl to something different and more important. Not like Gossip Girl isn't important, but yeah.

"So, I was thinking, I know this place where you can get midnight pedicures and manicures, but we would have to skip fourth hour to go." Shaunee stated. "Umm…fourth hour, I have…fencing, with Damien. I could get him to cover for me. All is good." I said. "Z, can you get someone to cover for you?" Erin asked. "Yeah, easily." She said. "I need to call Erik, I'll be back in a minute." Zoey said. She got up and left the room silently. "What's up with her lil sis?" Shaunee asked me. "I don't know, she was fine a minute ago. Maybe she has a bad feeling or something?" I suggested.

"Something definitely going on and Z isn't telling us." Erin added. "Come on, give the girl a break, I'm sure it's nothing." I don't know if I was trying to convince them or myself. "Try and hear what she's saying lil sis. She never leaves the room to make a phone call to Erik." Shaunee said. "But that's like spying, sort of. Invasion of privacy." I added in. "Not if she doesn't know about it." Erin said. 'Fine. But keep on talking so she doesn't suspect a thing." I told them as they started talking about shopping.

"Come on Erik, pick up. Great message bank. What is going on Erik? Call me back, OK." I heard her say. She walked back into the room and I added into the twins conversation about shopping. "I always used to buy mini dresses because I hated long dresses, but now I love both. I mean, some long dresses can be really cute on." I said. "He didn't answer." Was all Z said. We all looked at her and she was going pale so I got up and lead her over o Erin's bed. She layed down for a while staring at her phone waiting desperately for Erik to call back, but it never happened.

"Z, Z, Zoey?" I kept on asking. "It's been like an hour or so, I'm going back to our room, are you coming?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'll come." She said as she got up off the bed and started walking towards the door. "Bye guys," The twins said together. "Bye." I said as we walked out. When we got back to our room, Zoey turned to me and started tearing up. "It's been over 2 hours, since I called him and left a message. He always calls me back. Always. And within like 30 minutes." Z said. "Look, he's probably just really busy and didn't hear his phone ring or something." I tried telling Z.

"No, he always has it in his pocket and it's always on sound and vibrate. There's no way he missed my call Z. Something's up." She said again. "Look, we'll wait until tomorrow to start saying that. If he's not in Drama, I'll text you, OK?" I asked her. "Text me if he is as well, OK?" She asked. "Yep. Now go for a shower and go to bed. Sleep is probably the best possible thing for you right now." I told her and this time, she listened.

We woke up the next morning around the same time so I made the beds while Zoey had the first shower. "Thanks, Ali. I'm just really stressed with the whole Erik issue." Z said as she walked out of the bathroom. "That's fine." I replied and finished making my bed then went for a shower. When I got out Z was staring at her phone waiting desperately for Erik to call or text her. "You know Z, just relax and go on with your day and he will call." I told her.

"But I can't. I love him, I need to know he is OK." She argued. "Well, you have to focus on class in about an hour, so just calm down Z, it'll be fine." I told her again. I didn't want to leave her alone in the room just in case she ran off trying to find him. But, I had to have a shower, so I just had a really fast shower. I opened the door and Z was sitting in the same place, staring the phone in her hands. "Z, it'll break if you cry all over it." I walked over to her and tried grabbing her phone but she had like a mega grip on it.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to class." She wondered aloud. "No, you should, it'll keep your mind off Erik until I text you reassuring you that everything is OK." I continued, "But, I'm miserable, I can't go to class." She continued arguing. "Z, you are going to class, it's best for you." I tried explaining to her. "I guess…" She sighed. "Come on, let's go eat something." I said taking her arm and pulling her up.

* * *

**Remember to revie if you liked. Also comments to make it better always help too!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey hey everyone!!! I got one of my friends hooked on HoN!!! Anyways...here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was nearly 8pm so I decided to get Zoey and go to Vamp Soc 101. "Z, we should head to class." I told her. "OK." She hesitated the got up and started walking with me to our classroom. "You know, you only have to survive one class after this before I tell you Erik is here and fine." I said into the silence. I heard a few girls whispering about what's up with Zoey and Erik until I stared at them with a shut-the-hell-up look. "What is it?" Z asked me. "Nothing." I simply answered. "Nothing is ever nothing to you." She told me.

"Z, really, this time it is nothing. Trust me, if it was important, I would tell you." I heard the same girl whisper again and I just ignored her. We got to our classroom and didn't speak once until the end of class. "Bye Z." I waved as she waved back and we walked off into out separate classes. I walked into my Spanish classroom with every fledgling staring at me. I took the worried look off my face, and calmed down. I smiled at the students as the continued staring. I took my seat like every normal class.

Spanish class felt like forever as I was alone and worried about Zoey. I just wished she had someone with her in this hour. She was in the second drama class in the school and alone. When the bell rang signalling 3rd hour. I gathered my books and pens and walked to my home room to change books. I stalled for the most of the walk and when I got to my home room, there were only a few people there. I walked over to my storage cupboard and sighed as I changed my books.

I slowly got up and left the room knowing that if I kept on walking slowly, I would be a few minutes late and class would have started. So, I stopped a couple of times to pet the cats that walked past me. When I got the Drama room, I froze in shock, horror and disbelief. I was staring at the professor as she wasn't Erik. How am I supposed to tell Zoey? My hand was frozen on the door as everyone in the class was staring at me in silence.

The professor walked over to me and spoke. "Are you alright?" She asked me. "Get away from me." I said taking three steps back. The professor just stared at me before realising she wasn't going to get me in class, and walked back in and continued the class. I ran off to the cafeteria and sat in my usual table with a tear escaping from my watery eyes. "Alice? He's not there is he?" I heard Z's voice speak from across the room. I couldn't look at Z. As supportive I should be, I just couldn't look at her and see how much pan she would be in.

"No." I finally said after about a minute of silence. I heard her walk over to me and take the seat next to me. "You skipped class too?" I asked her. "I've been hiding since you left for Spanish." She confessed. "So who's teaching Drama?" She said slowly. "I don't know, some woman." I answered. I heard a tear drop fall on the table followed by another one, and another one. I had to look at her now. I couldn't stop ignoring the feeling.

Her eyes were red and watery and she had tears streaming down her face. She was destroyed. Her hair was tied back with the slightest strand escaping the hair tie. Her make-up was ruined from her tears and her cheeks were stained with eye liner. Her hands were clenched together so tight that they were turning pale, just her like her face. I grabbed her hand and opened it up and was surprised to see blood on her palms from the finger nail marks cutting threw her delicate skin.

I put my arm around her letting her head rest on my shoulder and her tears fall down the side of her face, onto my arms. I help her close and felt how tense she was. I hated when she got like this. We sat there for about 35 minutes until I spoke for the first time in 30 minutes. "We should go to our dorm, so people don't see us like this.' I suggested. "…OK." Was all Zoey said after about a minute. I got up pulling Zoey up with me.

The walk back to our dorm was silent and long. Zoey was still in tears and I was still trying to calm her down. We both knew that something was going on with Erik and we both knew it wasn't good. We finally got to the girls dorm and we stopped in the doorway when we saw a package addressed to Zoey on the nearest table. I walked over to it and picked it up slowly, searching the package for who sent it. "What is it?" Zoey asked me. "Truthfully, I have no idea." I answered as we continued walking up the stairs.

Zoey opened the door in front of me to the room that seemed so different and empty. And yet, it never changed. I passed Zoey the package as she just stared at it when it was in her hands. She threw it on the chair and fell on her bed. "You open it." She told me. I walked over to the package, grabbed it and took it back to me bed. I glared at the package for a minute before peeling off the first and only layer of wrapping paper. There was a note taped to the box. "There's a note." I told Zoey. "Read it please." She begged.

"I will in a second." I said as I opened the box. It was empty. Nothing inside. "What is it?" Zoey asked me. "Nothing, here is nothing in the box." I said sounding confused. "Nothing?" She asked back in disbelief. "Nothing." I told her again. "OK, so what does the note say Ali?" She asked me again. "I will after I find out who it's from." I searched the box constantly and yet found nothing but Zoey's name printed on it. "Just read the note." Zoey demanded. I sighed and started reading. "Erik always said he loved you, that he'd do anything for you, that he'd…" I stopped when I silently read the next 3 words. "That he'd what?" Zoey said still crying out tears. "That he'd die for you."

* * *

**Review if you liked! I will update in a few days! Love all of u!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen **

I stared at the words I never wanted to see or read even if it was aimed at Zoey or anyone else. Zoey sunk her face into the pillow below her as I heard her cry in pain of loosing her love. "I need to see Aphrodite." I told Zoey. "But I can't leave you so I'll call her." I finished. I dialled her number and waited for the answer.

"What?" She sighed.

"Did you have a vision?" I asked her.

"About?" She asked back.

"Erik or Zoey?" I answered.

"No but I had a dream about Erik." She told me.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Well, Neferet called a 'meeting' with him and she locked him up in the secret dungeon under her office. She then sent some weird message to Zoey and she went into the massive depression state while Erik rotted in the dungeon like thing that was so gross." She explained.

"How do you get to the dungeon?" I asked her.

"Look, I can't really explain it." She said.

"Can you meet me there and open it?" I asked her.

"Your not saying that there is a secret dungeon and Erik is trapped inside?" She asked in disbelief.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." I answered.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"My dorm" I simply answered.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes." We both hung up and I realised that Zoey has to come with us.

"Zoey, Aphrodite knows where Erik is." I told her as her head looked up at me. "She'll be here in a minute and take us to him." I told her. "But we need to distract Neferet from her office." I added. "She'll be in class, her office will be Neferet free." Zoey spoke with her broken voice. "OK. That's sorted. Now we just need to wait for Aphrodite." I finished ad I took a seat on my bed. "You know 3rd hour finishes in about 10 minutes so we can't go for about 20 minutes." Zoey pointed out.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot!" I confessed. "It's OK. It'll give us 20 minutes of planning. I think." Zoey said as Aphrodite entered our room. She stared at Zoey but walked over to me. "Is she OK?" She whispered to me. I just stared at Aphrodite emotionlessly. "OK, stupid question." She joked. "OK so we leave in 15 minutes." I told her. "What!?!" She half yelled. "3rd hour ends in like 5 minutes and people will see us, so if we leave 10 minutes into 4th hour, we won't be seen." I explained.

"I cannot believe this.' Aphrodite sighed. Zoey hid her face in her pillow again as I walked over to her and sat on her bed with her. "What's this?" Aphrodite held the note and empty box in her two hands. "An empty box and a note." I pointed out the obvious. She put the box down and began reading the note aloud. "Stop!" Zoey yelled from under pillow. "Your not taking this seriously! My boyfriend is being help hostage right now! He could be getting tortured! We need to go as soon as possible!" She yelled.

Then Aphrodite said the words I thought I would NEVER hear from her ever. "I'm sorry Zoey." My phone started ringing so I walked out of the room and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, it's Stark." He said.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked calmly.

"I overheard Neferet talking about Erik." He said straight up.

"What did she say?" I asked curiously.

"Umm…that he'll die unless you and Z leave."

"Look, we have a plan, we're rescuing him in about 10 to 15 minutes."

"Do you want me to help?" He asked considerably.

"I guess you could, that is if you are fine with Aphrodite coming as well." I stated.

"Yeah, I want to help. I'll be at your dorm in a few minutes." He told me.

"OK, see you in a minute." I added as I hung up.

I walked back into our room and the two girl's were silent except for Zoey's whimpering cries. "Stark heard about it and he's on his way over." I told them. "OK." They both said. I sat down on the guest chair in silence and stared into the room. I got bored after about a minute so I walked over to the window and saw Stark walking over from the boy's dorm to the girl's dorm. Seeing him made me smile again and also made me realise I had to tell Damien I wasn't going to be in class.

I grabbed my phone back out and sent Damien a quick message telling him I wasn't going to be there. After a minute, he sent one back asking why but I just ignored it. I can't let too many people find out about Erik. It wouldn't be good, for us or for Neferet, but as far as I'm concerned, Neferet can go to hell. I continued staring out the window until Stark knocked on the door. He then entered a second later as I turned around. I walked over to him and threw my arms around him.

He greeted me by doing the same following the hug by a sweet kiss. It made me feel loved and special. Like I actually belonged here. I returned back to this planet as my arms fell to my side. I turned around and looked at Zoey. She was dead quiet. This worried me because just 2 minutes ago, she was practically balling. She got up and walked into the bathroom and washed her face. She stood staring at her reflection for literally 5 minutes as we all watched in silence.

"It's been long enough!" Aphrodite yelled at us. "We're either leaving now, or I'm not going." She finished. "We're leaving." Zoey said the second after Aphrodite finished. "OK then, let's go." I said. We all walked out of the room in silence. I was waiting for Aphrodite to take lead, since she knows how to get into the dungeon thing. "You have to prepared for what you might see down here." She stated. We all nodded as we entered Neferet's office.

We looked around while Aphrodite played with books and what not. We all heard a crack under us as the right wall opened up to a stair case heading down. "Well, this is it." The words that slowly came out of my mouth. "I'll go first. Aphrodite, you tell me where we're heading." Stark took control, and we all stood there silent staring at him. He took the first step down the stairs, then Aphrodite, Zoey and me.

* * *

**Review if you liked! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

'Right, Right, Left, Right.' Was all we were hearing. No one wanted to talk. We were walking around for ages and it felt like we were just going in circles. "Are you sure this is the…" My voice trailed off when we came to a dead end. "Yes, I am sure." Aphrodite pushed Stark aside and pushed down 3 rocks on the wall, and it opened. "See. Told you so." She teased. "Aphrodite! This is no joke!" I snapped. "Thanks." Zoey whispered. I smiled back at her so she knew I heard her.

"I could leave." She warned. "Aphrodite, there are gross spiders and stuff, you wouldn't survive." I added. "Fine." She said sourly. "We're almost there." She stated. "Guessed with the empty cells." Stark finished. "Whatever." She shrugged. "Threw the door and then down the hall, and Erik's cell is the last." Aphrodite told Zoey and she ran off to find Erik. "Erik!" Zoey yelled before she got there. When she got to his cell, she froze and screamed.

I ran up to her with open arms knowing what she saw. She fell to the floor before I reached her. She was curled up in a ball in tears. Her screams of loss and tears of pain where filling the room with depression as it all hit us how much she loved him. Aphrodite even let out a few tears for the loss of her ex. I let out tears seeing Zoey in so much pain and for Erik dying of course. "Kill me now!" Zoey yelled out. "I am going to kill Neferet for this!" Zoey continued yelling in rage and loss.

"Zoey, I want to as well, but we can't." I tried explaining to her. "She killed Erik!" Zoey screamed out at me with tears. "Zoey, we'll do as much to ruin her, don't worry about that." I reassured her. "I will do whatever it takes to make sure she never gets a happily ever after." I stated. "And I'll help, I never liked her and I never will. I want to see her suffer for doing this." Stark added. "It hurts so bad." Zoey sobbed again. "I believe you Z-" She interrupted me. "He gave me that nickname…Why!?!" She was in so much pain it was horrible.

"Zoey, it had to be done." I know that evil voice anywhere. "Neferet!" I started yelling. "I'm going to kill you!" Zoey finished. "Ha ha ha ha, not if you want your friends to live. You won't be killing anyone." She evilly chuckled. "Fire, I call over your strength, burn this evil beast!" I called upon the element as it happily shot over to Neferet with it's excruciating heat. "It's not that easy to kill a Vampire you know." She teased. "Maybe, but we're just warming up." I told her.

She fell to her knees and screamed and pointed at us. "That's them! They attacked me! Get rid of them!" 10 Son of Eribus soldiers came running out from behind her but stopped when they saw Aphrodite and Zoey. Darius was in lead. "Stop! She is lying! She killed Erik Night, he is in the cell!" He yelled at his brothers. They all turned to Neferet and realised that she didn't have a scratch on her body and one of them took action.

He took hold of Neferet's arm as another one came running at us to keep us from moving as well. Darius told him to let us go. "Darius!" Aphrodite fell into his embrace. "I love you." She told him as he told her the same thing. "Ace, escort the fledglings out then come back, we have to deal with Neferet." He demanded. "No way, I'm staying." Aphrodite argued. "I don't know, I guess you can stay." He reassured her. Ace came over to us again, and told us to follow him out. We agreed to as he picked Zoey up and started walking.

Stark continued holding my waist as we walked out of the dungeon. "What do you thin they are going to do to Neferet?" I asked him. "I don't know, I hope they kill her. She doesn't deserve to live after taking and innocent life after he changed. "What did she do?" Ace asked. "She killed Zoey's boyfriend, Erik Night." I hesitated before answering. When I said his name, we all heard Zoey let out another mini scream with the extra tears. "He could have been a master at acting if his life wasn't taken." Ace told us. "We know." I told him. "His death will not be forgotten, he will not be forgotten." I reassured everyone. "I loved him and she took him." Zoey cried out in a whisper.

---

"Did I dream it?" Zoey asked when we woke up. "No." I answered. Zoey rolled back over to fall into another deep sleep. She hasn't been to school today, but that was expected. "You need to eat something Zoey." I told her. "I'm not hungry." She replied. I gave up because I don't know what it would feel like to loose your love for good. To never say goodbye. To know the Vampire who killed him. You can never imagine the amount of loss and pain you would feel. You could also never imagine the amount of hate you would feel towards the Vampire who killed your love.

I felt so sorry for her and so did the people that knew. The entire school in other words. The professors understand the pain she would feel as they were all friends with the Erik Night Vampire. They told her it was OK if she wanted a few days off to get over as it as much as possible, but she would have to study for an hour or so a day. I don't really know how she is going to survive but it does help that Neferet was kicked out of being a high priestess and is doing 'Vampire' community service before being locked up with other evil Vampires.

"The pain keeps on getting worse Ali." She told me. "It'll get better in time, I promise." I tried explaining to her but she wouldn't listen. "I'll never love again." She kept on telling me. "Yes you will, it'll just take the right person." I reassured her. "No, I really will never love again." She argued. "Look, your like the sister I never had and it hurts me so much to see you like this, it hurts you so much more to be like this, but it won't get better if you think it won't get better." I tried explaining.

"No, I'm certain, no matter how I feel about it, it won't get better." She continued persuading herself. "Maybe just sleep, you might fell a little better in a few hours." I told her. She closed her teary eyes and feel into an instant deep sleep again. I pulled out a book from under my bed and started reading. It was a book about love. A depressive love book. I really couldn't read it, so I threw it back under my bed and laid on my bed until I got a text message from Stark.

* * *

**Review if you have any suggestions to make it better or if u liked it! thanks for reading! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Omg! so sorry i took so freaking long to update!!! i totally spaced out with it! -.- anywho...here it is! a month later! **

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Hey,_

_How is Z doing?_

_Other Fledglings are asking about everything that happened but I'm not telling them anything. _

_How are you dealing with this?_

_Stark._

That message tells me a few things. First, he's concerned about Zoey. Second, he obviously doesn't know what to do about the gossipers.

_Don't tell any1!_

_I swear apart of her died when she found Erik._

_She is soooo depressed. _

_But she'll get better._

_And me, you don't have to worry about me._

_How are you tho?_

_Xoxo Ali_

It wasn't long until he texted back.

_I just saw Heath._

"Crap! Not now!" I said waking Zoey up from her 5 minute sleep. "Ali, what is it?" She asked me in a sleepy voice. "Stark saw Heath. He's coming up here now." I truthfully said. "Don't let him come in! It'll break his heart to see me like this." She began worrying. "I won't. Now go back to sleep." I demanded. Zoey rolled back over and I heard her quiet and yet painful sobs in the silence of our room. We heard a small and quiet knock on our door and I knew it was Heath.

I opened the door quietly and stepped out. "Where's Zo?" He asked me. "She's sleeping." I told him. "I need to see her. I need to know she's OK." He demanded. I put my hand on his shoulder and began walking down the hallway. "Heath, I know that you two have known each other since, well forever practically. But I'm her best friend now, and all she needs right now is to sleep the pain away." I just realised what I'd said and what Zoey didn't want to happen.

I looked into Heath's eyes and saw pain and frustration. "Look, why don't you come back in a week or two?" I offered. "I need to see Zo now!" He argued and ran to the door. "No!" I screamed at him but he still opened the door and ran to Zoey's side. "Heath, she's asleep, please just go." I kept on trying to get rid of him. "Ah Heath, you should go before a professor finds you." Stark walked into the room and grabbed Heath's arm and pulled him outside.

"Thanks." I said to Stark. "No problem." He answered. I shut the door behind them and walked over to Zoey. She was trying to fall asleep. I could see it in her eyes. She heard all of that. "Zoey, I'm really sorry." I spoke the words quietly as she didn't move. Zoey's phone started vibrating as she had a message. "Read it." Zoey told me. "OK." I walked over to her phone and saw who it was from. "It's from Stevie-Rae. It says-"

Zoey cut me off with her hand flying up from her bed. "Stevie-Rae?" She asked me. "Yeah." I answered and began reading, again. "Z, are you OK? I know there's something wrong." I finished. "Tell her." Zoey said in a teary and depressed voice. So I texted part of the story back to Stevie-Rae. Her undead dead best friend. It took Stevie-Rae about 2 minutes to text back. "I'm so sorry Z. Is there anything I can do?" I spoke the text message aloud.

Zoey didn't say anything so I put her phone on the table and walked over to her bed. She was extremely pale and her breath was cold. He eyes where shut but tear still escaped down her face and dropped on her pillow. "Z, do you want something to eat or drink?" I asked her. When she didn't answer for a minute I wondered if she was asleep. But then it clicked. I put my hand on her face and it was also very cold. "Zoey! Zoey, answer me!" I started to worry. She still wasn't moving.

I ran out of the room and saw no one. I ran back inside and texted Stark to come over here now. It took him about 2 minutes as I was still crouched by Zoey's face. Her cold breaths where getting slower and slower then she coughed. "Zoey!" Stark yelled from the door. "I texted Damien to get here as well, so he shouldn't be too far away. Get Darius!" He demanded. I ran out the door and to Aphrodite's room.

I opened the door rudely as the two faces stared at me. "Darius! Zoey needs you!" And I ran off. I heard them both running behind me before Darius (being a full Vampire and all) ran in front of me and was at Zoey's side within seconds. I saw a few doors open as I ran to be with my best friend. I also saw the twins door open and they started following Aphrodite and me to my room.

"Ali! What happened?" A girl I was friends with named Kelly yelled out to me. "Neferet killed Erik just like she killed Professor Nolan and Blake!" I yelled out to her. "Now Zoey's gone pale and cold and coughed!" I only realised I was crying when I got to my room and looked in the mirror. Everyone was in here watching Darius try to figure out what's happening to Zoey.

"Zoey is in a very uncommon state. She is dreaming about death. By the looks of it, she is drowning in her dream. If the dream feels real to her, it could kill her." Darius started explaining. "So let's wake her up!" I offered. "No!" Everyone shouted back at me. "It could do more damage than if she woke up herself." Darius continued explaining. "Alice, we have to wait here for Zoey to wake up. We have no other choice." He told me. Stark was sitting beside me holding me close as I began to cry.

"She's going to be fine Ali. Don't worry about it." Stark kept on telling me quietly. Everyone was watching Zoey toss and turn and every once in a while, make a small sound. The room was silent as we waited desperately for Zoey to wake up. I remembered I hadn't texted Stevie-Rae back for Zoey, so I decided to grab Zoey's phone and tell Stevie-Rae what was going on. I told her that she was in an uncommon state and the Darius told us we have to wait for her to wake herself up.

But it was taking too long. We had been waiting for ages. I had lost alsmost all hope for Zoey as the time went by. I looked up at Darius with tears in my eyes. He ignored my worried look. "Ali, the more you stress, the harder it will be on you." Aprodite spoke for the first time. "I know..." I slowly sighed back into the annoying silence of the room.

* * *

**Review if you know hwo to make it better if you liked it! I take both! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey ppl! This is chapter twenty! Hope you all had an awesome xmas and have an even better new years!! anyways, start reasing chapter twenty!!!**

**Chapter Twenty**

It was a week after Erik died and Zoey had woken up and she is still in pain from the loss of her beloved.

"I heard a song today." Zoey began speaking. "The lyrics matched how I feel about Erik." She continued. "Sing it." I replied. "I don't ever wanna believe. No, I don't ever wanna believe, yeah. That when we die, we all leave. I don't ever wanna let go. I hope that you see, yeah. That there's a part of you that's left inside of me." She began crying again as she tried singing the lyrics to me.

"I know that song. It's _believe _by the all American rejects. I had to learn the lyrics at some music camp." I told her. "I miss him so much Ali. He was so perfect." She let another tear from her already red eyes. "I loved him." She continued. "The more you talk about it is better I think. It used to help me when I was upset." I spoke every word with more confidence than the last.

"And when my dad died. I didn't move from my bed for days. I just cried and cried and then when I started talking about it, I felt so much better." I truthfully told her. Zoey's phone interrupted us as it vibrated. "It's Stevie-Rae." She said with a half smile. "Z, I have a really big surprise 4 u! Meet me under the abbey in 1 hour."

We stood there wondering what Stevie-Rae could have meant. We were talking about it until we realised she had to go. "Bye!" I called out to her as she left insisting to go alone.

I only just realised that I hadn't seen Mimi or Nala in a while. "Mimi? Nala?" I called out into the silent room. They didn't respond so I decided to go for a quick walk around the school to find them. No matter where I went, I couldn't find them at all. I walked to the middle of the school, the cafeteria, the dorms and everywhere. I was starting to get worried. "Ali? Where's Z?" I turned around and saw Stark sitting on a seat watching me. "She's with Stevie-Rae." I answered.

"So what are you doing? You look like you lost something." He said as he walked over to me. "The cats. I haven't seen my Mini or Z's Nala anywhere." I told him. He looked me in the eye as he remembered something and spoke. "I haven't seen Duch anywhere either. Maybe he's with Jack?" He wondered. "We can go check?" I offered. "Yeah." He said as he put his arm around me and we went to Jack's room. We got to Jack's room and knocked on the door.

There was no answer. "Jack, are you in there?" I asked. "He's out." A voice said from behind us. "Do you know where?" Stark asked him. "No sorry Stark." He said as he began walking off. "Was he alone?" Stark continued asking the fledgling. "Yeah, he seemed worried about something. He was rushing too." He answered. "Thanks." Stark said as we began walking off. "OK so maybe he knows where Duch is and was going to get her." I pointed out.

"Maybe…" He spoke the word with only the tiniest bit of hope. "Come on. Maybe Damien knows where Jack is." Stark started walking towards Damien's room. "Hey, Damien. You in there?" He asked as he knocked 3 times on the door. "Yeah, come on in Stark." Damien called out. "Hey." I said as I walked in. "Hi you 2. What are you doing?" He asked us. "Looking for Duchess." I answered. "And Mimi and Nala." Stark added. "Ah yes…Jack told me you'd probably be looking for her." Damien told us.

"Do you know where Jack is?" Stark asked him. "No, not at the moment but he's going to call me when he finds Duchess." Damien looked up at Stark and then to his phone. "OK, thanks, and hey," Stark paused for a second. "Would you text me when Jack finds her?" He asked him. "Yeah, of course." Damien said sweetly. "This is strange. Out cats and your dog?" I questioned. Cameron walked in between Stark and me, making a strange cat noise.

I opened the door to Damien's room so he could go in. "Cameron! Where were you?" We heard Damien ask his cat as we continued walking off. "So that's one cat. We have Nala, Mimi and Duchess left to find." I stated. "Didn't you say that Mimi likes to go to the tree that you met?" Stark asked me. "Yeah!" I agreed with him in excitement to find my little cat. We walked there and found Mimi and Nala playing in the tree.

"Mimi! Nala! Come down." I told the two cats as they obeyed my command and jumped off. Mimi jumped into my arms as Nala walked behind us. "So where does Duchess like to go?" I asked Stark. "Wherever I am or Jack. So it's strange that she isn't with any of us." He told me. "How much does she like Z?" I asked him. He gave me a confused look then it clicked. "She wouldn't have followed Z out of the school. And if she did, you would have seen her." He told me.

"Well, I'll just make sure." I grabbed my phone out and texted Z.

_Hey Z! _

_Have you seen Duchess?_

_We think she might be following you?_

_Xoxo- Ali._

"So how's Stevie-Rae?" He asked me. 'I don't know. I don't really talk to her that much. I mean, she seems nice and all, but we just haven't had time to get to know each other." I started babbling. "Well, I think you two could be great friends." He told me with the cute cocky smile I fell for. We kept on walking around until she texted me back.

_Hey,_

_I just got to Stevie-Rae and I haven't seen Duchess_

_Tell Stark I'm sorry._

_Z._

"She hasn't seen her." I sighed in disappointment. "Well then, I don't know where she could be." Stark said in an upset voice. "How long has been with you for?" I asked hm. "Since I was little. Since she was just the tiniest little puppy." He smiled at me. We sat down when we got to the cafeteria as fledglings around us just watched. Nala and Mimi where still following us and had curled up on the floor together. "They must like each other." Stark said as he smiled down at the two cats.

"Duchess will be fine Ok. We'll find her." I reassured him. "Yeah, I hope so." He sighed. "Hey we will. I have to go take these two cats back and then I'll be back out here looking for Duchess. I promise." I said as he took me into his arms and kissed me. "That's why I love you Ali." He whispered to me. "I love you too."

* * *

**Review if you liked or if you have any advice to make it better!! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry i took so long!! -.-" I've been really busy, well busy enough to kinda forget about this!! Enough talking more reading!! **

**Chapter Twenty One**

When I was about to go back to Stark, my phone went off. I walked over to it and saw who it was from. Stevie-Rae.

_Ali, _

_Zoey's on her way back._

"So soon?" I asked myself before sending the message back to Stevie-Rae.

_Yeah. _

_We had a lil fight_

Oh no. What could they possibly fight about? And just a week after.

_What about?_

I sent back to her. It only took her a few seconds to reply.

_Neferet & Erik_

What the hell do they have to do with this…wow, that sounds really stupid since Neferet killed Erik and everything.

_What do u mean?_

_U had a fight about them? _

_Y?_

I was still shocked. What could they fight about involving Neferet and Erik?

_Zoey will tell u_

Crap. I'll have to text Stark. Tell him I can't meet him down there.

_Hey Stark, Z had a fight with Stevie-Rae. _

_She's on her way bak here now. _

_I dont think I can help look 4 Duch._

_Real sorry Stark, I just have 2 wait up here for Z._

_Love u, Ali_

Stark took a while to respond but when he did, he seemed fine. Which means, he might be hurting inside.

_Hey, its k._

_Make sure Z is fine and tell her I said hi._

_Love u 2 and ttyl. _

Right now, it seemed like everything was wrong. I mean, Duchess is missing, Stevie-Rae and Zoey are having fights, Erik…Neferet…it's just all wrong. And I don't think there is anything I can do to make it all right again. I could help Stark find Duchess, but would find her? I could force Stevie-Rae and Z to apologize to each other but would they mean it? But there was no way of making the Erik situation right. And there was no way of dealing with Neferet right now.

It seems like the world is just crashing down into tiny pieces just waiting to be blown away. Erik had crashed. Erik had been blown away. Neferet had crashed. Neferet had been blown away. So who's next to be blown away? I mean most of us have crashed and are in the waiting zone. Does this mean that all of us will eventually give up and be blown away to some far away place? Or does this mean I'm just going insane…?

_Hey Stark,_

_Do u think our world is falling apart in front of our eyes and there is nothing we can do about it?_

I had to ask him. I wanted to know if I wasn't the only one thinking this.

_Wow, I was actually going 2 ask u dat when u got bak down. _

Wow, odd or what?

_Great answer. _

_So what do you think???_

I sent back. As I waited for the minute that it took him to respond, I was driving myself crazy by constantly tapping on the desk with my fingernails.

_Hell yeah! _

_Y would I want 2 ask u if I didn't think so?_

Well, I'm not crazy. At least when it comes to this I'm not crazy.

_Dk…anyways, its good 2 no im not overly crazy! :D_

I added the smile in because I was really smiling. Which was so weird with the whole 'our world is falling apart and there's nothing we can do about it' situation. "Ali…" Z opened the door before walking over to me with tears in her eyes. "What happened?" I asked my best friend. "We had a fight…" She needed to explain more. A lot more. "About…? I need details. If that's OK?" I asked her. "She said that Erik might…but I disagreed. Am I wrong?" She stared at me full of hurt and confusion. "Z, I have no idea what your on about…" I confessed.

"Stevie-Rae thinks that Erik might come back as some weird red vampire." She told me straight up. "And you disagree? Why?" I kept on asking questions. "Because…I don't know. I guess I just don't want to believe it." She confessed to me. "You don't want to believe that your boyfriend might not be dead?" I asked full of curiosity and confusion. "I'd love it if Erik wasn't dead…" She told me. "But…" I kept on going. "He'll be different. I'm afraid he won't be the same and he won't love me the same way he did when he was a vampire. I'm crazy right?"

"No, I think I understand. You disagree because your afraid he wont love you anymore. And that he will be too different for you to love. How close am I?" I told her exactly what I thought she was telling me. "Yeah. What if that happens? What am I going to do? To know if he is alive, or an undead-dead vampire that doesn't love me anymore. How will I live?" She was braking down and crying in front of me. Was she next to be blown away? "Well, what if he hasn't changed and still loves you like when he did before he died?" I asked her.

We were both silent for a minute or two thinking about the possibilities for her and Erik. That is if and only if he comes back as an undead-dead vampire. Her world would change. Would that stop her from being blown away? "ZO!" Heath screamed through the door. "Great." I said to myself. I looked at Zoey as she was staring at me. "What do I do?" I whispered to her. "I'll handle him." She said getting up. "Ah, Z, you look like crap. No offence or anything, but he'll die just looking at you."

"Wow, you really know what to say." She replied. "I mean that you look destroyed. Depressed. It'll kill him to see you like this. Please, let me get rid of him." I begged. "Fine. Just make it quick." She sighed wiping away her tears and smudged eye liner. I opened the door and stepped out closing the door behind me before Heath could see her. "Let me in. I need to see Zo." He demanded. "Heath, she really needs to rest. Alone." I made sure it was clear he wasn't going in. "And besides, it's almost 1am. What are you even doing up?"

I tried changing the subject from Zoey to the time but it wasn't really working out for me. "I don't care about the time. I need to see her!" He demanded again. Zoey opened the door from behind me and I instantly moved out of her way. Heath pulled her into a massive bear hug as she started crying lightly on his shoulder. AT this very moment, I only had one question floating through my head. With Erik gone does this mean Heath will replace him?

* * *

**Like i always say, or a least i think i do, review if you liked or if you know how to improve the story!! Until next time...bye!! =]**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok so i am sooooo sorry!! I have been so distracted lately!! Anyways, you probably want to read the story not about what i am getting distracted by...so i'll you read it...**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Heath was gone and Z was a sleep. Well, everyone was asleep, apart from me. I couldn't help but wonder what really happened between Stevie-Rae and Zoey.

**Zoey's POV**

"Hey Stevie-Rae! I've missed you." I said as I hugged Stevie-Rae to death. "Hey…Umm, I need to talk to you about Erik." She said to me. "What about him?" I asked her curiously. "Well…it also has to do with Neferet." She stopped. "Continue…" I told her. "OK…well I know that Neferet is supposed to never come back here and everything, but I have been feeling her presence a lot lately. I think she might be sneaking back here." She paused again. I didn't speak. "I think she is coming back here to watch over Erik's body and wait for him to wake up as an undead-dead red vampire, or something like that."

I stood up, wiped a tear from my left eye before it dropped and walked away. "Zoey! Come back!" Stevie-Rae screamed from behind me. I just ignored her. "Zoey!! Stop ignoring me and the situation!" She screamed out again. "I'm not ignoring you or the situation! I'm just don't want to talk about it with anyone!" I screamed at her then turned around and started walking off again. "Zoey! It could be true and you know it!" She continued screaming. "Fine! I know it _could _be possible but I don't want it to be!" I fell to my knees and started crying in front of Stevie-Rae.

"Zoey…you don't want it to true?" She asked me shocked. "Yes! It could mean that he doesn't love me anymore or that he's too different for me to love him!" I told her in a partly angry, partly upset tone. I got back up, wiped all the tears from my cheeks, and started walking out. "Zoey! You cant avoid this forever!! You know if he wakes up, he will still love you no matter what!!" She yelled out to me as I left. But I didn't want to even think about it now. My life destroyed when he died. I was destroyed when he died. There is no going back.

**Alice's POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock. I managed to get 3 hours, 26 minutes and 4 seconds of sleep. Zoey was already awake. She was sitting on her bed with her legs up against her stomach and her arms wrapped around her legs. I've never seen her like this. "Zoey…Are you OK?" I asked her in my tired voice. "I miss him so much Ali." She confessed. "It's OK Zoey." I went over to her and put my arms around her. "It'll be OK." I kept on telling her.

This was going on for about 20 minutes before I convinced her to take a shower. When she walked out, you could still see she was destroyed by her loss and the fight with Stevie-Rae. "Hey, you know you can talk to me. About anything." I reassured her. "Yeah, I know." She replied. I had my shower and got ready for another day at school while Zoey was going through a photo album I had no idea she had. I don't even know how and when she took the photos, then put them into a photo album. So, I did what I normally do…

"Hey, where'd that come from?" I asked her. "Oh this, it's a photo album from when was a little girl." And that explains a lot… "Why don't you make one from your years here?" I asked her. "Well, first I don't have a camera, second I don't know how to print them without a computer and printer and last I don't have a spear photo album." She explained to me. "Easy, we sneak out, in the day when we are supposed to be sleeping and go buy a camera and photo album and then when you have enough pictures, sneak out for the day again to get them printed." I am a genius!

"Wow Ali, you have the answer to everything." She said. "But…?" I replied. "But…it's so much sleep to miss out on!" She said. "2 nights practically. Well, 2 vampire nights at least." "Still…so much energy and planning." She kept on complaining. "I think it's a good idea. I might talk to the twins about it then." I said with a smile. "Fine…I'll go with you. But do you have the money for a camera?" She asked me. "Z, a disposable camera is like 20 dollars! And I have enough for a couple!" Zoey just stared at me looking emotionless.

I laughed. "Come on, lets go eat." I said and dragged her out with me. "Ali…are you still going to tell the twins?" She asked me. "Well…yeah. I will." I answered. "OK." She simply said. "Is that OK with you?" I asked her. "Yeah, I was just curious. That's all." Curious…that's the excuse for asking so many questions for so many people. "OK." I replied. We where at the dining hall by now and we went straight to get our breakfast then to the table. "Hey." I said as I sat down next to Shaunee. "Hi." They said back.

"So…I was thinking, we could sneak out when we are supposed to be sleeping-" I got cut off. "In the human day?" Erin asked me. "Yeah…?" "Oh." She said. "Continue." Shaunee spoke before Erin could. "And buy some disposable cameras and photo albums so we can create photo albums of us so we remember what it was like to be a fledgling." I told them. "I like it!" Damien sounded excited already. "What about you Jack?" I asked him. "Sure, sounds good." He was in and I was smiling. "So twins…what do you girls think?" I asked them. "Well…as long as you get them." Shaunee started. "So we can sleep." Erin added. "It'll be fine!" Shaunee finished.

My smile got even bigger! "OK, so I'm fine missing a couple nights sleep. What about you Damien and Jack?" "Doesn't bother me." Damien smiled at me. "Yeah. It's fine." Jack agreed. "OK. Now when should we go?" I asked them. "Hmm…we have tests coming up in a few weeks so we could get the cameras and photo albums maybe tomorrow night…?" Damien said. "Sure, sounds good to me." And with that lead to an even bigger conversation about who wants a camera and photo album and who will pay. It also equalled in us being late for out first class…woops!

* * *

**Review if you liked!! Even if you didnt...which is fine with me! Just review with what you think no matter how harsh it is!! Until next time...i have nothing else to say...**


End file.
